InBetween the Ninteeen
by Ginny-Harry-2gether-4ever
Summary: Well as the title suggest, this is all about the Nineteen years JKR left us to guess... here's my version of what happened... tell me if u like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Well we all know how this goes...

**_A/N: _**I don't know, I'm preety ummm... estatic about this,,, idk maybe...It was fun to write, but was it worth my time.As from reading with summary i guess you already guessed what this is all about. This is FanFic... so that means i can make up anything i want to... right? Please don't hate it... or at least don't tell me becasue that'll just lower my selfe-esteem... and it's preety high... lol. What i'm really doing is begging you all to review... please... it'll make me want to finish a story for once... so please tell me if you like it or not, so i can know wether or not to waste my time on it. I think it's crap... well not really but.. i think it's very corny... tell me what you think please!!

Well enjoy!!

_NO, no…NO…aaaaaa…Hagrid, RON, HERMIONE!!!... NOOO, not Neville too._

Harry Potter twisted and turned in the four poster bed of the dormitory he had spent six years in. The bed, though a comfort to him, would bring him terrible dreams, but never of this sort.

_He ran around the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry once more, checking, making sure, they couldn't all be dead, they just couldn't… 'Noooooooo, GINNY!!' His scream pierced the deserted school grounds. He crouched down at the limp figure of the red head, cradling her head in his arms. He didn't feel like living this moment, how could he fail, he even dragged Ron and Hermione into this, and then the loss of Lupin and Tonks just when their son was only months old… he'd failed… he didn't deserve to live… if only…Harry, Harry. _

"Harry!"

His eyes shot open and he regretted it instantly, the glare of the sun dangerous ray hit him square in the face before someone sheltered him by sitting down on his bed. He squinted at the petit figure on his bed trying to make out the outline.

Sitting straight up on the bed, which felt familiar yet strange, he reached for his glasses, placing them on his face his fingers brushed against the lightening bolt shaped scar that had marked him, unwantingly. The scar now quite smooth though he was still able to feel it, used to cause him remarkable pain in the mornings, though, for the first time, didn't even seem to be there. He must have stayed too long holding his scar, for his visitor moved into view with a questioning look on her face.

"Harry, is everything alright?" A female voice asked grabbing his attention; he shook his head once, as if to break himself out of his reverie, looking towards her he couldn't help but to leap on her in excitement. It was Hermione, the Hermione that he had believed to have seen the corpse of out in a treacherous battle field.

Hermione hugged him back quite uncertainly at first then more forcefully when she reasoned there could be no harm done. They broke apart at the clearing of a throat at the corner of the room. Harry recognizing his best friend Ron stood up from the bed and hugged him even more forcefully. It was a relief to see that what he had believed to be their dead bodies was in fact the effects of a horrid dream. Now he just had to see the others to make sure.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry, asked as soon as he felt it safe to let go of Ron, fearing this would be the end and he would truly wake up from his dream now. Ron looked questioningly at him, but Hermione beat him to an answer.

"She's still in the dorm," Hermione said sending a worrying glance over to Ron who shrugged then she turned back to Harry adding, "Is something wrong, are you feeling okay Harry?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm brilliant; I just need to see Ginny, just to make sure…" He trailed off as he exited the room, heading straight to the girls dormitory, still wearing his lime green pajamas, Ron and Hermione in hot pursuit.

Jumping the steps to the boys' dormitory three at a time he was able to make it to the entrance of the girls' seconds before Ron and Hermione.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted coming through the door of the boys' dormitory right as he saw Harry jump the first step, "You can't go…" He trailed off, expecting to see Harry slide down out of the entrance due to the spell which prevented boys from entering the girls' dorm. He continued to run down towards the girls' dormitory and following Harry's example he took two steps at a time.

"HERMIONE," Ron shouted out behind him as they ran up the spiraling light burgundy steps. "Why the hell can Harry and I get up here?"

"Ronald, have you noticed the state of which Hogwarts is in? Don't you think that if the major spells have lifted, the small spells would as well?" Hermione said, trying her best to keep up with the boys.

"OH, I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT!" He shouted back down to her.

"And would you PLEASE stop the shouting, people are sleeping up here." Hermione said evident disgust in her voice.

"Sorry." Ron said, taking a chance to look around at her. He turned back around and slammed right into a rigid back standing at the top of the steps.

"HARRY, what the hell are you doing?" He asked to Harry's back from the spot on the ground where he had fallen. Hermione came panting silently behind them.

"Ron, please stop the shouting," She said in-between staggered breaths, "Harry, are you alright?" She asked her breath a bit more even. Harry looked about the slightly lightening corridor, which on either side a door would be about 3 feet from each other. He continued look from left to right much to the agitation of Ron and Hermione. "Harry," Hermione said firmly, "please say something."

"I… where… I don't know where Ginny's room is." He turned around and looked at Ron who looked incredulously back at him, then he look over Ron's shoulder down at Hermione with a pleading almost desperate depressing look. "Will… will you take me Hermione?"

"Harry," Hermione said silently glancing up at Ron who simply shrugged, "I well of course I will." Stepping from behind Ron she walked in front of the boys and headed down the corridor.

Ron let Harry walk off before him, allowing himself to take in the pictures in the corridor of the girls' dormitory. The females in the pictures followed Ron and Harry curiously, pointing at Harry and giggling at Ron, running off into the frame of their pictures when Ron looked their way. Harry though, had notime to look at the maids in the pictures, his mind was reeling off with things to say, what he would do when he saw Ginny.

Hermione took a turn at what seemed to be the end of the corridor, though ending up only at the last door on the entire dorm. She opened the door and Harry held his breath.

"Ginny?" Hermione said pushing the door gently open. No one answered, Harry pushed her aside much too roughly which caused an uproar from Ron though Hermione quickly silenced him; she was concerned for Harry, why was he acting so strange this morning.

"Ginny?" He enquired once again, his voice was rough, and he hadn't used it much this morning. No answer. "Ginny?" He said more firmly this time, walking determidly into the room looking around.

There were four beds in the room though they were not like the ones in the boys' dormitory. They were wider and much higher off the ground. The room smelt flowery fresh, though there was some amount of debris all over the floor. Harry walked over to the bed that was closest to what he presumed was the window. The beds hardly looked to have been slept in and this troubled Harry deeply.

"You said she was here, Hermione, where is she?" Harry asked his back towards the friends he left at the door. Hermione looked around the room, then looking at Ron, who also looked as worried as Harry. "WHERE IS SHE?!!" Harry shouted spinning around to face them, a burning fire in his eyes.

"Harry, I don't know, and please be quite, there isn't to be shouting in this dormitory." Hermione said looking around terrified.

"You said she was here, where is she?" Harry asked walking back to the door standing in front of Hermione who was still looking around the room as if something were to pop out any moment. Harry, his frustration getting the better of him, grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders, shaking her vigorously while shouting at her, "YOU SAID SHE WAS HERE, WHERE IS SHE?!"

"No Ron, its ok, leave him," Hermione said as she saw Ron, fists brandished and face red, heading towards Harry; he backed off slowly on Hermione's orders. Hermione tried her best to steady herself against Harry's violent shakes. "Harry, I don't know where she is now, but I left her here this morning and I swear she is…"

But Hermione was cut off by cries for help out in the corridor. Harry stopped shaking Hermione once the sounds reached his ears, it was Ginny and she was in some type of danger. He beat Ron to the door, and turned down the corridor. He came to an abrupt halt, there was Ginny chest heaving, hair sticking to her face as sweat washed her face. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Not sure who made the first move, but in mere seconds they were both wrapped tightly in each others arms.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Ron asked, after what he felt was ample time for them to relieve themselves. "Where were did you go?"

Ginny reluctantly pulled away from Harry, and Harry reluctantly let go though he let his arm linger on her waist before meeting Ron's unapproved gaze which made him let it limp and slide off her.

"I…" Ginny started, catching her breath and glancing over at Harry slightly, apparently disappointed that he had released her. "I couldn't sleep, nightmares still. So I went to mom and dad's room, spent the rest of the morning there. Then I was carrying up something for Harry to eat, and when I didn't see him or you I started to worry, I went looking for Hermione but I couldn't find her anywhere either… so I came back here hoping she ended up here as well… and oh I thought something awful had happened." She said going to hug Ron who welcomed his little sister warmly.

"Same nightmare?" He asked quietly, though not quietly enough for Harry heard. Ginny nodded into his shoulder, and then looked up at Ron, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Ron, they just keep getting worse and worse every night, not even the dreamless draughts help, I should have been there… maybe if I just knew how it happened… I'd be at some ease." She said looking at Ron, who avoided her gaze, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Wait, what's going on here, what nightmare is Ginny having, why was she carrying food to me?" Harry asked, searching Ron and Hermione's face, looking as puzzled as ever.

"Harry, there's something we need to tell you… well something Hermione needs…well volunteered to tell you.." Ron said looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Thank your, Ronald." Hermione said looking squarely at Ron.

"Anytime, 'Mione." Ron said smiling broadly for the first time this morning.

"Well… how about we umm… lets go back into Ginny's room shall we?" Hermione said leading the way back to Ginny's dorm, Ron and Ginny waited for Harry to move off then Ginny detaching herself from her brother and followed behind Harry, Ron taking up the rare.

"Have a seat please Harry." Hermione said closing the door behind Ron. As they had planned Ginny sat with Harry, they knew the day would come when they would have to explain to Harry and knowing how hot his temper can get quickly, they hoped the presence of Ginny would be able to cool him, since neither of them ever managed to. Ron and Hermione sat opposite them.

"Well Harry, this is the first time you've woken up in three days… well really woken up… you have woken up before but just for the essentials, like eating and using the bathroom." Hermione began quite uneasily, "That's why Ginny went up to your room this morning to bring you your breakfast."

"Wait… what do you mean I haven't woken up in three days... I practically just went to sleep." Harry began.

"Harry, just let her finish, then ask questions, ok?" Ginny asked softly, her gaze easy and settled on Harry.

"Right, thanks Ginny." Hermione began once again, seeing that Harry wasn't going to say anything. "Well, Harry, after you… ummm… passed out in Dum- The Head Masters office, you haven't really woken up. Well yes you have, as I said before… for the essentials…Madam Pomphery said you'll be like that, and that we were just to watch you. So Ron and I watched over you night and day, we stayed in the dorm with you as long as we could, coming out occasionally only to get food, because _some one _wouldn't bring us food as well…" Hermione said looking pointedly at Ginny who simply stuck out her tongue. "Madam Pomphery said you must be exhausted… after what you'd been through… and all of it without a wink of sleep the day."

"Wait, sorry but, what happened?" Harry asked unable to stop himself.

"Well, mate, you killed Voldemort, Madam Pomphery said this would happen too… said you might think everything three days ago was just a dream, and so we'd have to explain to you, though one thing would jog back the memories… did that help?" Ron asked almost too excitedly.

"Well... I know Voldemort's dead, I can remember that well enough, but what happened before and after that is, I guess a blur… unless nothing happened and we did all this damage?" Harry said looking at his hands then back at his friends. They consulted one another but neither three of his friends said a word, they left him to continue and he did. "What nightmare have you been having Ginny… how bad could it be?" He asked turning a concerned eye her way.

Ginny looked away from him, refusing to answer and Ron had no intention of bringing _that_ back up so Hermione replied to Harry's question.

"Well Harry, we would have hoped you would remember that… no ones really spoken of it since." She began.

"Spoken of what… what happened?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Harry… Fred's dead." Hermione said simply and quietly not wanting to upset the two siblings of the diseased.

They never expected Harry to react any different than how he looked now. He looked bewildered, looking over at all three of them, though the Weasly siblings refused to make eye-contact. Hermione simply looked at him worriedly.

"How… how did he die?" Harry asked after realizing that this was no joke, that Fred Weasly really was dead. "He didn't die trying to help me did he?" He asked the thought running through his mind and making him queasy.

"Oh Harry, it wasn't anything like that… I mean we were all trying to help you…" Ginny began hoping beyond all hopes that Harry wouldn't start blaming himself. "And well Fred… he… um" she was spared the trouble of having to finish by Hermione.

"He was doing well Harry, it's just that… he never saw it coming… no one saw it coming… and when we recovered… he was…" She found it difficult to continue, Ginny had turned her head away from the group, and Ron began clenching and unclenching his fists, Hermione couldn't help herself, the tears were burning her eyes and she released them onto her cheeks. "He died, Harry, there was nothing we could do."

Harry clasped his hands together; his mind bursting with thoughts…_Fred was dead, trying to help me, trying to help me defeat Voldemort… died in battle… I couldn't save him, the first Weasly I failed to save… my friend…if only that wall hadn't exploded. _And as if hit by lightening, he sat bolt right. The dream last night came back to him, everything that happened that night came back to him, Fred, Remus and Tonks, Collin, Crabbe, Voldemort, Dumbledore, him dieing, it all came back.

"Remus and Tonks." He said more to himself than to the room.

"Yes, Harry, their…gone too." Hermione said quietly, not realizing that Harry had gained back his memory of the fateful night.

Harry nodded solemnly then went back to his thoughts, _they had gotten the lost diadem, and the fire that killed Crabbe destroyed it, then he sacrificed himself for his friends, and then he killed Voldemort, with help from Neville for getting the last horcrux, and then he fell asleep in the dorm… clothes on and all._ He was jogged from his memory by the sound of silent tears beside him, Ginny had started crying, not wanting to alarm anyone she tried to stay quiet but the reality of it all overwhelmed her and she broke apart. Ron made a move from consoling Hermione to go and attend to his sister, but Harry beat him to it.

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and turning to him she cried into his shoulders, grabbing a handful of his shirt, holding on for fear of losing him too.

"I don't know why I can't get over it, he's been de-…gone for three days…" Ginny managed to say steadily. "Mum… mum has gotten over it… she… she's not as bad…as…as I am…she doesn't cry every night…not even George is as shaken as I am… why… what's…what's wrong with me?" She asked forcefully taking a stronger grab of Harry's shirt.

Hermione removed herself from Ron's arms and sat on the bed beside Ginny, rubbing her back she said softly:

"Ginny, I've told you already, don't beat… don't beat yourself up." She said trying her best to keep her voice under control. "You're the closest to the twins out of your whole entire family; you have a right to take long for this to register and for you to feel better. Mrs. Wealsy doesn't want to upset anyone… she still grieves but I believe by herself… she knows how you're taking it. She knows you're having trouble sleeping, suppose you saw her crying over Fred… you'd break apart Gin."

"Yea Gin," Ron said cutting off Hermione, "and if it helps Gin, you were always Fred's favourite." Ron said trying to soothe his sister.

Ginny erupted, "How's-that-supposed-to-help-me!" She shouted at Ron, whose face flushed red. Hermione looked pointedly up at him. She shooed Harry and took up his position on the bed, trying harder than ever to soothe Ginny. "Ron take Harry for something to eat, he must be star…"

"I'm not leaving." Harry said firmly.

"Harry please, this isn't the time, just go." She said exasperation evident in her voice. Ron grabbed Harry by the arm, not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

They both left the girls in Ginny's dorm room and head out to the Gryffindor common room. They walked along in silence, Harry not noticing the eye's following him in the common room. He was so used to it by now that he hardly notices it anymore. His mind was elsewhere to pay much attention anyway. _Fred was gone, Remus and Tonks died only months after they had their son Teddy, he couldn't help but blame himself… he was glad he defeated Voldemort though… hopefully it would put them at rest to know that the son they had left was safe forever and being godfather, Harry would make it his duty to be as much as a father to Teddy as he possibly could, he knows what its like to grow up without parents at your side. Plus it's the least he could do for Remus and Tonks._

_Snape, Harry couldn't believe it, Snape really was a Good Samaritan. And Dumbeldore would have died whether or not if Snape killed him. Snape couldn't do harm to Harry, he reminded him too much of Lily, the love of his life, the reason he left the Dark Lord. In a way it all came together…_

"Harry, are you really okay now?" Ron asked breaking the silence as they slowly made their way down the steps to the entrance hall.

"Yeah, I hope so." Harry said more to himself than to answer Ron's question. "Teddy, Remus' son… is he alright?" He asked the need to know how Teddy was overwhelming him.

"Oh he's great, he's with Tonk's mother, she's in quite a state though, losing her husband then her daughter." Ron said softly. "Poor kid though… to loose his parents and have to stay with his grandmother. When Neville heard about it, he got upset… well not mad but, its obvious he felt sorry for the little kid. Teddy looks a lot like Remus, he's a metamorphamgus like his mum, not a werewolf though, Mrs. Tonks is glad for that bit.

"She's a bit mad in the head I say, came up here the next day crying like crazy, holding onto Ted for dear life, something about not wanting to loose the little she had left. Ted's a bundle of joy, kept changing for anyone who'd give him a sweet... Hermione and Ginny should be blamed if he has dental problems in the future." He laughed at this bit then stopped dead in his tracks, Harry followed suit. "Are you sure you're alright Harry?" He asked looking down at his feet.

"I'm great Ron, reall…" He started but was cut off when Ron pulled him into a giant bear hug. Harry hugged him back after awhile of bewilderment and quickly Ron pushed him off.

"Good," Ron said awkwardly, "Those girls are hell." He gave Harry a pat on the back and then walked off; Harry laughed then jogged to catch up to him.

"What'd they do?" He asked to get conversation flowing.

"Oh man Harry, they were in one right state over you. Ginny would worry about how cold the room was, we're nearing summer dam it, 'Ron, we can't let Harry catch a draft, go get him extra sheets.' I'd get them of course, then Hermione would come in, 'Ron, why's Harry so bundled up, he'll suffocate under all those.' Not wanting to fight with her I'd move them, but then Ginny'd come in and it'll be the same thing all over again." Harry laughed but Ron continued.

"Mum was the craziest, 'Why girls, what on earth is Harry doing in the same solid clothing? Ronald, dear, change him for me.' Now she must be barking mad. Harry, you're my best mate and all but never in the world would I change your clothes, I won't even change my brother's clothing. So when she mentioned clothes I bolted out of the room, when I got back you were changed, but only Ginny was in the room. She said mom did it, but I have a feeling it was her, she was red all day…."

Ron was now a buzz in Harry's ear. The idea of it being Ginny who changed him made him uneasy. He hoped beyond all hope that it was Mrs. Weasly who changed him; he couldn't bear the idea of Ginny looking at his…

"Harry, Harry, you're awake." Came the voice of Neville Longbottom half way across the entrance hall. Harry waved in his direction before entering the Great Hall.

It wasn't as full as it would be during the summer season of Hogwarts, there were still quite a few students here still. Waving and shaking hands with those he passed, sending a smile or two at his closest friends he made his way to Gryffindor table, he assumed it was, for that's where a majority of his Gryffindor classmates were.

"Ron, why are so many people still here?" He asked as they found somewhere to sit.

"Well, you see the students that are still here are afraid to leave, and well their parents are afraid to come." Ron said taking a plate half filled with bacon.

"Well why are we still here?" Harry asked stacking his plate with three biscuits and sasuages.

"Well mom didn't want to move you, and Madam Pomphery decided against it as well. Plus dad wants to see that all the students have left and reach home safely. So I guess it safe to say that we'll be the last to leave Hogwarts." He said beginning to eat.

Harry left it at that and putting jam on his biscuits and began eating. His mind drifted to Ginny again, he thought of her removing his clothes but this time he was conscious and she wasn't doing it because he needed a change of clothes. But then Ron's face entered his thoughts and Harry returned to his plate.

"Ron?" He said swallowing a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Mmm, yesh?" Ron said his mouth filled with bacon.

"About Ginny and I…" Harry began but Ron cut him off.

"You'd want to go out with her again wouldn't you?" Ron said swallowing what he had and looking at Harry.

"Well… yeah… I really like her… more than you can imagine." Harry said holding Ron's gaze.

"Harry, she likes you too… a lot I reckon… I can't stop you guys, if she wants you back then you'll know… right now it's up to her." Ron said pushing his plate aside. "Just don't rush her; she's having a hard time already."

"Alright." Harry said nodding his head; he too pushed aside his plate, not able to take in anymore. "Just as long as you don't have a problem." He said but Ron never heard him, he had stood up to wave over Hermione who just entered the entrance hall with Ginny in tow.

"You and Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as he sat back down.

"Yeah." Ron said, eyes shining. "Well, I mean you saw us in the room of requirements." He said with a shrug.

Harry, smiling, moved down to make room for the girls. Hermione sat in between both Ron and Harry, and Ginny sat beside Harry and hurriedly drew a plate to herself. She smiled at Harry then disappeared in her food. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, the former filling the latter's cup with pumpkin juice.

"Is she okay now?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded, then swallowing what was in her mouth added. "Try not to say anything smart from now on." She said teasingly to Ron. Ron pouted then responded.

"Well I wouldn't, if I weren't trying to impress you."

"Oh Ron, you don't have to impress me, I like you how you are." Hermione said smiling at him. Harry turned around towards Ginny. He felt like an intruder into their conversation. He had expected it… for years now, but he still couldn't get over the fact that it was now reality, that Hermione and Ron were now a couple. He watched Ginny eat for a few seconds, then hoping to drown out the kissing noises to his side he dragged her into conversation.

"Have they been like this for the three days?" He asked. She raised her head and looking over in their direction she nodded and returned to her food. Harry smiled, she was being quite, but he'd get her to talk, he hadn't hungered for her voice this much before and he needed a distraction from Ron and Hermione. Now he knew how Ron felt when He kissed Ginny. "I hear that you changed my clothes for me… thanks." He smiled as he saw her face go pale and then bright pink and finally red.

"Who… who told you that?" She asked looking up though she couldn't look Harry in the eyes.

"Ron, so you admit that you did?" Harry asked.

"I… well… jeeze Harry…I'm going to kill Ronald." She said pushing away her plate.

"So you admit it?" Harry persisted, the smile on his face growing.

"Well… I…. mom…Ron… oh gosh Harry… I had to… sorry… if…" It was so funny Harry had to laugh; Ginny was now almost invinsicible amongst her fiery red hair and now her equally red skin.

"Ginny its okay... really... did you like what you saw though?" He asked in between his laughter.

"Oh Harry, I swear I didn't look… I just did what I had to do." Ginny said, her face now surpassing her hair. "Oh Harry please stop laughing, people are watching." She said when Harry's laughter carried across the room and everyone looked towards him. Harry couldn't care less, he hadn't laughed this much in... well for as long as he could remeber he hadn't laughed this much and hard, he had to remove his glasses to free the flow of tears from his eyes.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked looking over Hermione's shoulder at Harry. Ginny glared at him. "What'd I do?!" He shouted at her.

"You pompus pig… how could you tell Harry!?" She shouted back at him, and with that she jumped from the bench and ran out of the room. Harry, still laughing, went off after her.

"Ron, what'd you do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh how I wish I knew." He replied looking down at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry spotted Ginny on the front lawns of the school. It looked different, debris lying all over and most of the trees gone. He couldn't ever have imagined Hogwarts in such a state, but here it was. The front steps had been blown away in chunks and there were blood stains where the giants had caused damage. He had stopped laughing now, the battle coming fresh in his mind. It was night when he had last walked through the grounds of Hogwarts, and pretending to be dead he wasn't able to take in most of the scenery. He stood at the end of the steps and looked around the grounds, there were trees still on the compound, uprooted and dying. Half of the building was lying on the side of the grass, where occasionally the wall would begin. He walked to the corner of the building where it looked as if the grass was changing its colour, only to realize it was a picture. He knelt down and picked it up. It was Teddy Lupin, he recognized him right away though he hadn't seen the child in real life yet. Teddy, as Ron said, really was the splitting image of his father, and the colour change Harry saw was Teddy modifying the colour of his hair.

_This was where they died,_ Harry said to himself, placing the photo in his pocket. He couldn't help what happened next but before he knew it, he was now crying, not like in the Great Hall, these weren't tears of laughter but tears of greif... something he knew he would have to get used to.

Shielding his eyes from the sun he looked around the grounds for Ginny, he found her at the lake, sitting under the tree that he usually sat under. He made his way down to her, wiping the tears from his eyes, though he wasn't able to muster a smile just yet.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you." He said sitting beside her, looking out at the lake which looked unsettled.

"Oh Harry, you didn't upset me, I was just embarrassed I guess… though I'm sure you could have gone about it a different way." Ginny said smiling at him. He smiled weakly back at her and mumbled his agreement. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

He extracted the picture from his back pocket and simply handed it over to her. "Oh Harry, it's Teddy, you… oh." She said realizing why this picture would cause a change in Harry's previous jovial mood. "Harry, it wasn't your fault. None of the deaths were your fault, everyone chose off their own will to help. If I remember correctly, you were refusing anyone's help. If it's to be anyone's fault it's theirs, don't beat yourself up." She said taking hold of his hand. He smiled at her then returned to gaze at the lake.

"I did it didn't I." He said, Ginny nodded and squeezed his hand lightly. "Now I can have a life." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah now everyone can have a life." She said smiling back at him. He looked at her for seconds upon minutes till she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked away.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?" She said turning back to look at him.

"I want to give _us_ another try." He said, his eyes searching hers.

"Harry… I…" She began but he cut her off.

"Do you remember my birthday?" He asked her.

She blushed, "How could I forget." She said looking away from him.

He released her hand and replacing her hand with her face he made her look at him.

"As far as I'm concerned," He said, his eyes roaming her face and lingering on her lips for seconds on end. "We were interrupted." He didn't wait for a response, but instead drew her closer to him and kissing her on the nose first, he went and kissed her lightly on the lips. He only began kissing her forcefully when he was sure she wanted this, and for Ginny to reply by kissing him softly back he got all the invitation he needed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours passed before they made their way back up to the castle, hand in hand, Ginny catching her breath lightly. Harry couldn't just leave the tree where they were having a marvelous snogging session and just re-enter the castle. No, he had to stop every opportunity he got, spin Ginny around and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to make sure that Ginny was always there, that no time soon was she planning to leave him, seeing as how his future was now bright and clear; he saw no reason to be careful anymore. He wanted to be with Ginny for the rest of his life and hoped terribly that she wanted the same thing.

"Where have you two been?" Ron demanded the moment Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall. They both looked at each other and smiled; they had just spent more time than necessary on the steps of the school. They hadn't been holding hands when they entered for Harry used his hand to hold open the door of the entrance hall for Ginny. They didn't bother to answer Ron, but Ginny scooped up Harry's hand back in hers and with a smirk at her brother led him off down the hall. Harry smiled over his shoulder at Ron, who looked on in bewilderment.

They walked slowly down the hall way just enjoying one another's company. Turning a corner they met up on Luna Lovegood who was looking through a small crack in the wall.

"Hi Luna." Ginny said mirthfully.

"Oh, hello, Ginny, Harry, I see you're awake." She said straightening up. She spotted their united hands and smiled happily. "I see you two are back together," Ginny nodded happily, "that's good, between you and I Harry, she was a disaster without you." Ginny blushed professedly and Harry smiled.

"Luna, how's your dad?" He asked to stop Luna in the path of making Ginny anymore uncomfortable than how she already was.

"Oh, he's perfectly fine thank you Harry, he's to meet me tonight, and we're going home in the morning." She said, happiness oozing from her very soul.

"That's wonderful; I'll try to see you two off tomorrow." Harry said politely, though he wasn't all too ready to see Mr. Lovegood anytime soon. Luna smiled gratefully at him and then returned to her kneeling position at the crack. Ginny and Harry didn't lag any longer and bidding Luna goodbye they made their way down the hall. Not sure where they were going but just on the move, they went through corridors then more corridors till Ginny got tired of walking and Harry was prepared for more snogging.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she entered the classroom where Harry and Ginny were making-out. She was unable to see Ginny, for Harry had her propped up on a desk, blocking her from view of the door, and anyone who just happened to walk in. Hermione, not realizing Harry was alone, thought he was having trouble keeping his head still, and with his hands on the desk, which was really Ginny's hips, she thought he was about to be sick.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny said, her smiling face appearing over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Ginny, hi." Hermione said felling embarrassed for walking in on them. "Sorry to… um…interrupt, but Mrs. Weasly is going ballistic… she's looking for Harry."

"Oh, right." Ginny said coming off of the desk as Harry moved aside. She walked in front of Harry, out into the corridor.

"How bad do we look?" She asked Hermione, while she straightened out her clothes and shook out her hair so that the back looked less tangled. Harry exited the classroom with a slight smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Well, you could say you were running," Hermione said, fixing Harry's collar for him, "and that you collided with an unseen wall." She added seeing the red puffy lips.

They laughed and Ginny began walking in the direction of her parent's room.

"Harry," Hermione said halting their process, "wipe that smirk off your face, it's kind of a give away." Harry sobered up best he could, but since he woke up this morning, he couldn't help keeping a smile from his face for over a minute. Voldermort was dead, he and Ginny were back together, and he couldn't help but smile. "Much better… oh and have you two seen Ron?"

"Oh we left him in the entrance hall; I doubt he's moved, he was pretty shocked to see Harry and me." Ginny replied and with that she and Harry went to see Mrs. Weasly.

"Does Mrs. Weasly know about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked while they were going up a flight of stairs.

"Well, you saw them this morning, its not like they're hiding it." Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Mom's kind of glad… between you and me… she always wanted them to get together."

"What about you and I… does she know that we were together last year?"

She shook her head, "Besides Ron, I only told Fr- I only told Fred and George." She said, her face falling for awhile. Harry grabbed her hand and she smiled up at him.

"So we'll tell her today." Harry said. He didn't feel like hiding anything from the Weasly's and the fact that it was something with Ginny, he felt the need for all of them to share in on his happiness as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, why not, they won't have a problem will they?" He asked stopping her in the middle of a corridor.

"Well, no, I hope not. I mean Fr-Fred and George were happy for me, they knew that I liked you for a long time now." She said happily.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, happy for the fact that Fred and George, had no objection to it.

"I… I don't know, let's not tell them yet. We can tell Bill and Charlie." She offered.

He couldn't believe it, Ginny was willing to tell her brother's yet not up for telling her parent's, her brother's would be the first to know, but not her parents, each one of her…

"What about Percy?" He asked realizing she hadn't mentioned him. Harry watched as a dark shadow crossed her face and she turned away from him.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She said folding her hand's over her chest.

"Percy, Percy Weasly, your bro-"

"He-is-no-_brother-_of mine." She said roughly.

"Ginny, did something happened between you and Percy?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. The third Weasly, who after a year of working for the Ministry disowned his family, but in the end, when they needed all the help possible, he showed up. He showed up to help Harry, Harry who he warned Ron, his youngest brother and possibly his favourite, to stay away from. Percy Weasly, who slammed a door in his mother's face when she came by him for Christmas. Percy Weasly, who had to be dragged by Ron away from Fred's dead corpse. Percy Weasly who fought like no other to avenge Fred's death.

"He and Fred where fighting together, side-by-side." Ginny said, and it struck Harry square in the face, Ginny regretted that it was Fred who died, when Percy was so close to him, Percy who abandoned her family, and spoke ill of his own father, Percy who the rest of the Weasly's forgave, Percy who lived instead of Fred.

"Ginny, you can't possible be saying that you wan-"

"Of course that's not what I wanted!" Ginny spun around and shouted at him, "I would have preffered it neither Fred nor Percy died… but why Fred… why not Percy, after what he did to us! PERCY SHOULD HAVE DIED! Not Fred." She ended on a tearful note. Harry was appalled, he never knew Ginny had that much love for the twins, he wondered if it was the same way George was feeling. Ginny was now mumbling beneath her tears,_ Percy not Fred, Percy not Fred._ Harry brought her to him and they stood there for half an hour before Ginny was ready to go up to her mother.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why Ginny, what's the matter?" Mrs. Weasly asked when she saw her daughter's puffy eyes and red nose.

"Hi Mrs.Weasly." Harry said to distract Mrs. Weasly from Ginny, while Ginny went and took a seat at the desk.

Professor McGonagall had placed Mr. and Mrs. Weasly in the Headmaster quarters. The room was spacious, like a small house dormitory. There was the common room, which not as big as a usual common room in the school, seeing as how it only housed one person. It had two couches one desk and chair and a single fire place, and then one single staircase to where Harry presumed was the bedroom.

"Oh Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasly asked ushering him unto the couch glancing at Ginny who sat in the corner watching them silently.

"I'm fine thanks, Mrs. Weasly." Harry said sitting on the couch.

"We were hoping you would wake today. Arthur has left for the ministry," She said, conjuring something for him to drink. "Did Ron or Ginny tell you?" She asked, excitement oozing from her.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked taking a mouthful of the pumpkin juice.

"Harry, dad got promoted again." Ginny said smiling.

"Oh that's great!" He said to Mrs.Weasly. Mr.Wealsy had been promoted last summer and now he was promoted again. Harry felt great for the family, now they might just be a bit more on the wealthy side, not needing anymore second-hand supplies, Harry always felt awkward around them at those times when he would go shopping with them.

"Yes, yes thank you. He's still working with muggles, he's now head of the Statute of Secrecy department. He makes sure the muggles are well looked after. Kingsley appointed him, Arthur's really happy." Mrs. Wealsy replied beaming wildly.

"That's great, really. How have you been though Mrs. Weasly." Harry asked, referring mostly to the death of her son.

"Oh… oh I've been great, Harry, helping where I can, mostly Madam Pomphery and I are doing what we can in the Hospital wing, she needs all the help she can get really." She replied knowing fully well why Harry had asked. "It hasn't been easy, but I'm managing… I have to be strong for Ginny." She added silently so Ginny wouldn't hear.

"Where have you two been, I've been looking for you everywhere?" She added after a few moments of silence, where Harry took the time to finish the pumpkin juice and Ginny made her way over onto the other couch opposite Harry.

Ginny and Harry looked at one another, then Ginny beat him to the response. "Harry was surveying the damage and I went with him." She said to her mother, refusing to look at Harry's appalled face.

"Oh well, it is pretty bad, their not sure the school can open back up in time for September, that means it'll cut into you summer time Ginny." Mrs. Weasly said the last directly to Ginny.

"I already told you mother, I'm not coming back." Ginny said fixedly.

"And I already told you Ginny, you have to and you will, you have your NEWTS to do."

"Oh come on mom, be sensible will you, the ministry isn't ready to mark any NEWT papers, much less to give out the examination. They're still short on employee's and it's been three days, do u really believe that they'll be ready?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady," Mrs. Weasly said angrily, "and we've also been through that, if there are to be no NEWT exams this year, then you'll take them the next year!"

"Mother, you must be joking me, I'll be next year, I am not taking any exams when I'm 18!"

"Ginny, you shall leave school when you have done your NEWTS. It takes three years for the ministry to sort out themselves then you'll do your exam in three years time. You are my only daughter and you shall have a proper education! And that's final!"

"NO! There is nothing final about that, I am not coming back to school. Ron never did Fred and George never did, neither Harry nor Hermione did and I will not!"

"Ginny, Harry and Hermione are not my children, I have no say in their education… though I would have preferred if they had finished." Harry pretended to be drinking from the empty goblet, this was a mother daughter conversation, and he was not willing to get in-between them. "There were no exams this year even so no need for Ron to take. Fr- George doesn't need his NEWTS, he has a successful shop and I have no problem with that. You are my only daughter and my last child. YOU shall finish you schooling."

"Damn it woman," Ginny said rising to her feet, red in the face, "HAVE ANOTHER EFFING DAUGHTER THEN!" She marched off to the door, holding it open she turned back in her mother's stunned direction, "And THAT'S FINAL!" she slammed the door, and her angry steps down the stairs echoed in the room.

Mrs. Wealsy stared at the door, looking as if she had been slapped in the face by a pigmy-puff. Harry shifted uncomfortably and rising to his feet, he bid a befuddled Mrs. Weasly good day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry didn't see Ginny for the rest of the day, and thus decided to hang out with Neville, only spotting Ron and Hermione twice. Once, he saw them shouting each others heads of and the next they were forgiving each other profussedly.

By the end of the week Ginny was still in a hot temper, she would even lash out at Harry a couple of times which cause him to stay his distance from her for the rest of the week. He knew she was just upset and there was nothing he could do about it.

He and Neville spent most of the week together, Neville describing more to Harry of his final year at Hogwarts.

Harry found himself waking up smiling in the mornings. He was finally duty-free and able to behave as a normal teenager would, pulling pranks on the few adults that were there, and when a parent came for a child he, Ron and Neville would send gnomes running them down the lawn, cursing at them for being so late in picking up their annoying child. George and Lee Jordan would join in on the fun, but when one of the five of them did something Fred-like, George would simply walk away laughing.

"He's been like that since the day Fred died," Ron said to Harry on one of these occasions, "He shouts out at night, 'ALRIGHT FRED GIG'S UP, I'VE LEARNT MY LESSON, NO MORE CORNY EAR JOKES!', of course there'd be no answer, then he'd either laugh or cry, it's pretty depressing, I mean not only was Fred his twin brother, but his best friend. He tries his best not to act that way around Ginny though."

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+

It was the day of their departure; all the students had left already. Hermione had left a day early to go look for her parents and lift the charm off them, refusing for either Harry or Ron to come with her and promising that she'll be back in time for the funeral(s).

The Weasly's were to go back to the Burrow; Harry was debating on whether or not to go back with them. He could either go back to the Burrow or go to Grimulda place. Grimulda place was his home after all but he had a strong urge to visit number 4 Private Drive.

"Have you decided where you're going yet Harry?" Ron asked as they were descending the steps to the boy's dormitory for the last time in their lives.

"I think I'll stop by my Aunt's and Uncle's, just to see that their okay I guess," He couldn't help but feel worried for them, their departure was touching to him, well the one he received from Dudley, and he just had to make sure that Dudley, if not anyone else, was still alive. "Then I'll head over to Grimulda place, I'm ready for the steak Kreacher prepared." He said smiling at Ron. Ron laughed gaily and they made their way down to the entrance hall still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked when they made their way over to her.

"Inside joke." Ron said simply, she scowled at him and he made his way past them over to consult with his father. They were to apparate out, and he was having second thoughts about side-apparating with Ginny.

Ginny followed Harry outside past Ron and Mr. Weasly who were arguing.

"-but dad, she's annoying." Ron said angrily.

"Ron please, I don't have time for this, just co-operate." Mr. Weasly said.

"Harry," Ginny began as they turned a corner to be out of sight of others. "Where will you go?"

"Well, I'm going to Grimulda place of course; I need to stop by my Aunt's first." He said turning to face Ginny, he pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest. "I'll come by the Burrow tomorrow."

"Good, it'll be hard with mom there. I don't think I can manage her by myself, and I'm not even sure when Hermione will be back. And you'll be at the funeral as well right?" She asked looking up at him.

"Ginny have you gone mad, of course I'll be at the funeral!" Harry said looking appalled at her.

"I know that… DUH… just kiss me already." She said pulling his face to hers.

They pulled away after a few minutes, not wanting anyone to form a search party for them. They made their way back around to the front of the castle where everyone was in pairs for departure.

"Harry dear, take care of yourself… though we really have nothing to worry about." Mrs. Weasly said to him.

"Will do Mrs. Weasly," Harry said smiling at her, "I'll be around tomorrow."

"Ok gang, one after the other now." Mr. Weasly said, "And Ron, please don't leave you sister anywhere, if she's gets splinched, I'll cut you up!" and with that he spun on the spot and disapperated.

Mrs. Weasly followed quickly after, and as she spun Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, which he got reward by a slap for.

"Suppose she saw us Harry, really now!" Ginny shouted at him, he smirked and nodded at Ron as Ron grabbed onto Ginny's had and spun on the spot.

Harry smiled and looked up at the school, with a sigh he thought Number 4 Private Drive, spun on the spot and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry became a blur in the daylight, but never in his mind.

&&&&&&

He landed on the door steps, he hoped no one saw him, but he felt it best not to apparate in on them. He knocked on the door, the area was as sedate as usual but after his second knock, there was something odd about the sedate-ness of the place. He turned the knob but nothing happened, the door was locked. He knocked again but there came no answer, extracting his wand from his pants pocket, he whispered _alohamora_.

The door swung open to an empty, dark hallway, closing the door behind him he made his way down to the living room. The lights from the turned on television set was flickering, but there was not one soul in any area of the room. Leaving the room he saw a square light in the kitchen, there was someone here after all.

Quietly and with his wand extracted he entered the room. A large mass was blocking the little light that was illuminating the room, the fridge door closed and he was plunged into darkness. Brandishing his wand, he spoke into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Harry asked into the dark room. When no reply came he lit his wand and roved the room with it. "Dudley?" He said aghast when he saw his cousin sitting at the kitchen table eating and enormous cherry pie.

"Oh, hi Harry." Dudley replied barely looking up at Harry.

Harry made his way over to Dudley at the table, holding the light up in his face he observed his cousin. Dudley's eyes were red as if he spent a week crying non-stop, he smelt slightly but nothing too bad. "Dudley, what on earth happened to you?" Harry said resting his wand on the table and sitting opposite his cousin.

"Oh I'm great, it's dad who doesn't look too good." He said matter-of-factly, Harry waited for him to elaborate. "Dad's dead actually." He said finally.

"Dead," Harry said finding it hard to believe, he had expected them to be safe, after all that is why the Order made sure they went into hiding, hopefully to prevent any of them from dieing. "What do you mean he's dead, you guys were safe?"

"Not for one night, the wi- the wizard that was to be watching over us, said he had to go, said they needed help at that school you went to." Dudley said simply.

"He left you?...but I never saw him during or after the battle." Harry said incredulously.

"Well that's because he never made it to the battle, came back with two blokes wearing a mask." Dudley said pushing away the pie, unable to eat anymore. "Dad wanted to know what was going on… green sparks… he fell… mom and I were scared, we ran… they were running after us then they shouted something… more green sparks, and the guy who was to be protecting us fell too, the masked-guy's disappeared when we turned around." After he finished he pushed himself from the table then walked out of the room. Harry picked up his wand and followed behind him. "Dudley, wher- where's Aunt Petunia?" He asked the thought of her being dead as well hard to believe. Dudley pointed towards the stairs and Harry took them two at a time.

Harry couldn't believe it, his uncle was dead. Though he hated the man with every inch of his being, the prospect of him dieing struck Harry hard. Knowing that the Dursley's were the only family he had left he felt a connection to them unlikely to him before, and the fact that his uncle had died, struck him as hard as if he had loved him.

He made it to the end of the hall where he heard movement behind a closed door, opening the door he found the room as dark as it was in the kitchen, flicking the switch Aunt Petunia spun towards the door, looking worse than Dudley, her entire face wet and red.

"Harry," She said breathlessly, "how are you?"

Harry was stunned, never in his life, well as far back as he can remember, had his aunt asked him how he was. "I'm okay Aunt Petunia, h-how are you?"

"Good, good. Well I'm fine, just looking for Vernon's will, want to get it out of the way you see… I just can't seem to find where it is… he- he never told me." She ended tearfully, bursting into tears on the bed.

Harry stood looking at her for a moment; he never saw his aunt like this, so… so sad. "_Accio_ will." He mumbled under his breath, a single envelope came soaring across the room for the top shelf in the closet. Harry caught it in his hand and sitting beside his aunt on the bed, handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you Harry." She said taking the will from him. It shook in her hands for seconds before she opened it. Harry sat quietly on the bed while she read it. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his aunt and cousin, no matter how much resent he felt against his uncle, he was glad he stopped by, who knows when Aunt Petunia would have found the will.

She handed the letter over to Harry, and getting up from the bed crossed the room towards the window. Harry looked bewildered over at her then scanning the letter found his name. It was written in pen ink while the rest of the letter was typed. It seemed as if Uncle Vernon added it last minute, and in a hurry, Harry wondered if it was on the eve of their departure. Still puzzled he read the contents of the letter:

_To my nephew Harry Potter,_

_I know I haven't been the best uncle to you, and if I could, I would be glad for you to accept my apology of it._

_This may not be enough to compensate for what I have put you through, but I leave you my favourite pen. I acquired this pen from my father who died when I was the same age as you were when your parents died. I hope you treat it as if it were from your own father._

_Once again Harry I would like to say I'm sorry. Please look after Petunia and Dudders, I'm afraid to say I haven't brought him up to know how to care for himself._

_Yours Truly,_

_Vernon Duresly._

Harry was befuddled; his uncle left him something, but why? There was nothing more in the letter, just his apology and a request for Harry to look after his Aunt and Cousin. Harry though, was very appreciative of the fact that Uncle Vernon had left him the pen of his own deceased father. Well just for the fact that Uncle Vernon apologized, Harry would go by his wishes.

"Aunt Petunia," He said turning to her, "is there something you would like me to do?"

"Oh no Harry, thank you, but I'll just call up the lawyer tonight and head down to courthouse tomorrow." She said turning to him.

"Well I'll just be on my way then." Harry said not able to think of any other way to help the family. "I'll come by tomorrow and accompany you to the court house." He said standing.

"Oh Harry, there's no need really, don't go through all that trouble, you have a life to live." She said walking towards where he was standing.

"It's no trouble at all," Harry said grabbing a hold of her shoulders, "we're family; I'll be here in the morning."

"Where will you go tonight?" She asked him.

"To the house my Godfather left for me." He said smiling at her. She nodded at him and gave him a slight smile. "You'll be alright?"

"Yes, yes, you go, we'll see you in the morning then." She said smiling at him. Harry stepped back and spinning on the spot he disapparated into the hallway of number 12 Grimulda place.

**_A/N_**: Well... how was it... PLEASE REVIEW... i'll be your bestest friend!

I've already started on chapter two and will try to get it up before i go back to school in two weeks...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!... even if its to tell me it sucks... i can change !!! i'm willing to!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah... no owny Harry Potter-y

**A/N- **So umm i managed to put up the second chapter the same day... nice huh? Hope you like!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry didn't even worry about having supper that night, he went straight up to his room, the room which was his godfathers as a teenager, and staring at the picture of the Mauraders, he fell asleep, only to be woken the next morning by his house-elf Kreacher.

"Master Harry, it's time to wake up." Kreacher said rattling on the door to Harry's room.

Ever since Harry gave Kreacher the locket that belonged to Kreacher's beloved master Regalus Black, Sirius's younger brother, Kreacher had been in a cheerful mood. He started cooking meals, and tiding up the house, activities he hadn't done since his mistress had died. Kreacher was even kind to Harry and had stopped mumbling under his breath.

Harry got out of bed, washing his face then putting on his glasses he headed downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. It was going to be a long day for him.

"G'morning, Kreacher." Harry said to the house-elf sitting at the table, he surveyed the room. It had been many months since was last in this kitchen, the same kitchen that he planned how to get into the Ministry of Magic, to obtain the Horcurx from Dolores Umbridge.

After a heavy breakfast, Harry got ready to go back to his Aunt's house, and accompany the grieving family to the court house. Telling Kreacher not to expect him home in time for supper, Harry left Grimulda place with a crack, hearing as he spun Mrs. Black's screeches.

Number four Private Drive, was still relatively dark, at least as dark as it could be in daylight. The door was unlocked, letting himself in Harry found his Aunt at the kitchen table drinking a hot liquid, which he presumed was coffee.

"G-morning Aunt Petunia," He said settling into the chair opposite her, she nodded her response in his direction. "Where's Dudley?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"He went to get the car washed; Vernon always did when he went to the court house." She replied softly. She got up from the table, making her way to the door she turned to Harry and said, "He should be back any second now, I'll go and get ready, make yourself comfortable Harry." She said then leaving the room she made her way upstairs. Harry, not knowing what to do with himself, decided to go up to his old room.

Entering the room, he realized nothing had changed, the old stuff he decided not to carry with him, was in the same place he had left it. It felt weird being in the room again, he had been so glad to leave, felt so elated when he finally left number 4 private drive. He laughed to himself, he really hated it here.

Giving the room a once over, he spotted the table where Hedwig, his owl for 6 years, would stay when ever she wasn't allowed to come out. Hedwig was more than his pet during the summer, when he had no one else to talk to, simply waiting the days when he would be allowed to go to the Burrow. His eyes burned, Hedwig wasn't allowed out of her cage for the summer, and he was sure she was awaiting the day when they would leave for the Burrow, as much as he was awaiting it, but his owl never made it to the Burrow with him. A single tear rolled down his eyes when he heard the sound of an engine roll up the drive-way, followed by a loud impatient horn.

Harry exited the room just in time to see Aunt Petunia leaving hers. With a smile, she lead him out of the house, closing the door behind him, Harry jumped into the backseat of the car. Without another word, they were off to the court house.

&&&&&&

"Harry you're being too kind to us," Aunt Petunia said as they made their way back to the car. "After what we've done to you, we really don't deserve it."

Harry had been observing the pen he received from Uncle Vernon, it was an old fashion fountain pen, Red and Black, and still intact in its case. Harry stuffed the pen in his pockets.

"As I said last night Aunt Petunia, we're family, I feel obligated." That was true, he did feel obligated to treat the family with care, the family that had never shown him any love what so ever.

Aunt Petunia couldn't hide it, she was shocked to hear that Harry felt obligated to behave so kindly, and that he felt no remorse in saying it. "I understand," She said halting her process, Harry stopped, though Dudley continued on his path to the car, "could you ever forgive me?" She asked looking up at him.

"Maybe, there isn't much that time can't erase." Harry said placing his hands in his pockets. He could see that she felt hurt, but he wasn't going to lie to please her. "Uncle Vernon asked me to watch over Dudley and you, I'll do just that, I have that much gratitude for you not throwing me out." He said coldly. He didn't know why but as Aunt Petunia looked at him, he felt anger boil over in him. Not only had the Dursley's treated him horribly over the past 16 years, but they talked horribly over his parent's name, and he couldn't forgive them for that just yet. As if reading his mind, Aunt Petunia said:

"I have talked horribly of Lily these past years, but you don't understand. She was my little sister and she looked up to me, though when she realized she had those- those powers, she didn't need my comfort anymore. I felt hurt, rejected, I loved Lily, but the day she got accepted to that school, I felt more distant from her than ever. Worse than that day she met that boy from Spinners End, she'd play with him, not me, and Harry, that hurt me more than ever. Sure I hurt her that day at the train station, but I felt sorry for it after, I didn't mean to call her a freak, it slipped out, and she never forgave me for that, no matter how much I begged her to that summer, we just weren't the friends we used to be again.

"If there's anything more Lily hated, it was being called harmful names; I guess that's what really broke us apart. I never forgave myself after that, and I guess I should have treated you better to make up for it, but whenever I looked at you… you have her eyes you know… when I saw your eyes, my anger… my jealously resurfaced." She said looking horribly remorseful at Harry, "I really am sorry."

"I understand." Was all Harry could say, he never would have believe that Aunt Petunia loved her sister unless he heard it from Aunt Petunia herself, and well that's exactly what happened. He felt sorry for Aunt Petunia, now he realized that it was a security problem his mother had, she hated being called mean names, and if a friend or family member ever titled her with such a name, she'd disown them immediately, Harry was feeling really sorry for his Aunt and Snape at he moment, knowing they witnessed his mother's wrath on such a topic.

Dudley had just brought around the car, and was waiting silently for his mother.

"Are you coming?" Aunt Petunia asked him, he shook his head, he was going to head straight to the Burrow, he had promised its inhabitants that he would be there in the morning, and it was already lunch time.

"I'll stop by some other time," He said holding the door open for her. Closing the door shut when she was seated, he turned around to make his way down the street.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia said looking through the window at him, "thank you, thank you very much." Harry nodded and waved her off. He heard the car engine ignite before he spun on the spot in the empty parking lot and ended up at the Burrow. Maybe he should have found an ally way to apparate in, not wanting to cause too much trouble for Mr. Weasly already, but he was really hungry.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Weasly." Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry you're here," She said turning from a pot that was magically stirring its contents, "good, we were beginning to worry."

Harry smiled at her and she turned back to her cooking, "Ron here?" He asked her back.

"Oh yes, he's upstairs," She said turning back to him, "He got a letter from Hermione this morning, said she's lifted the charm perfectly, but I guess it was too good, she's having a problem convincing her parents that she's their. Ron's worried she mightn't get back in time for the funeral, really sweet how worried he is." Mrs. Weasly said beaming.

"Well I'll go see how he's doing then." Harry said. He headed to the stairs, passing along the way the Weasly's clock which told them where every Weasly was, out of curiosity he looked for Fred's hand, but he didn't see it. Though he did see when he moved off, a broken hand that pointed at _dead._ He stood for a moment looking at it, he couldn't help but feel that this was his fault, out of all the Weasly's he managed to save, he couldn't save Fred.

"Mom and Gin don't like to see it, so they tried taking it off, but just ended up breaking it, Ginny cried the whole night." Ron said from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry went over to the steps where Ron had now taken a seat and sat on the one above it. Ron handed the piece of parchment that he held in his hand to Harry. After reading it once Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked aggressively.

"Oh come on Ron," Harry said still laughing, holding his side Harry read the letter aloud emphasizing the lines he found the funniest. "'It's been horrible, I lifted the charm from my parent's, no worries there, but I guess I casted it too _perfectly,' _good ole Hermione eh? 'my parents don't remember me, and they simply refuse to. Dad said_ he could never have a daughter and her teeth are so imperfect,'_ come on Ron, that's funny, poor Hermione though, 'Mom was the harshest_ "and I could never produce such a bushy haired child, darling I doubt we're your parents." _It's exasperating really, dad said something totally disturbing "_I haven't had sex for 18 years"_ and here I thought my father was brilliant. Its weird though, is it healthy to be so inactive.

" 'I'm not the least bit worried though, I have a feeling they're doing this on purpose, after all they wouldn't let me spend the night with them if they really didn't know who I was. Though if they aren't acting, I might be a bit late for the funeral, don't worry though I'll come, no matter what.' You know what really got me though?" Harry asked Ron when he finished reading the letter.

"No, what?" Ron asked, a small smile on his face.

"The last words, 'Won- Won', now really that's disturbing." Harry said rolling with laughter.

"Oh shut-up Harry." Ron said snatching the letter from Harry just as he fell on the floor laughing.

"Why's Harry on the floor?" Ginny asked as she came down the steps.

"Cause he's a moron," Ron said making way for his sister to pass, "You had to ask?"

"Hey Ginny." Harry said rolling over onto his back to look up at her.

"Harry get off the ground, really now, how old are you. Sheesh." She said looking for a safe way past him.

"Seventeen!" Harry shouted, and he grabbed at her ankle and brought her down to his level.

"Umph… rea-" Ginny began, but got cut off when Harry's lips crash smacked into hers.

"Oh mom, come here for a sec please!" Ron shouted across the room.

"What is it Ron." Mrs. Wealsy said when Ginny, shocked at her mother's voice, began pushing Harry away from her, but he held her tight and kissed her firmly.

"Harry and Ginny are-" Ron began but got tackled by Ginny before he could say anything more.

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing to Ron?!" Mrs. Weasly shouted when she entered the room. "Really now Ginny, act ladylike!"

"Sorry mom." Ginny said as she ceased chocking her brother. Mrs. Weasly went back to the kitchen, and Ginny, straightening her clothes as she got off her brother, she whispered hatefully, "You two are acting like a bunch of seven year olds!" and whacked both boys in their heads then stalked out the room.

"Yeah we love you too Gin." Ron shouted, a goofy smile planted on both his and Harry's faces.

&&&&&&&&

The rest of the day Harry spent with Ron, either playing quitditch in the large back yard of the Weasly's or ransacking Fred and George's old room, seeing if they could find anything of entertainment to themselves.

Harry and Ginny snuck off twice during the day. The first time Ginny had the intention of telling him off for what he had done that afternoon but ended up making-out with Harry instead. The second time they spent snogging till Ron came looking for them, because Mrs. Weasly wanted Ginny to set the table.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly sat down to dinner as soon as Mr. Weasly arrived home. The evening was spent gleefully, Harry and Ginny played footsie under the table, trying to avoid looking at each other for too long. Ron and Mr. Weasly discussed how the work at the Ministry was pulling together. Mrs. Weasly simply looked happily around the table, gazing for long periods of time at Harry and Ginny, who though silent, seemed perfectly content.

"Harry dear, I thought you were coming by in the morning?" Mrs. Weasly said shortly.

"Oh," Harry said shocked. His eyes had been lingering for quite sometime above Ginny's head and he hoped that wasn't what Mrs. Weasly had noticed. The question registering in his mind, he answered abruptly. "I was planning to, but I had to go to the court house this morning.

"What's a court house?" Ron asked bewildered before anyone else could say anything.

"It's where the muggles settle all their… problems." Mr. Weasly answered Ron. "Harry, why did you have to go there?" He asked as bewildered as Ron.

"To collect this." Harry said taking the pen out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Ron asked looking at the pen in Harry's hand.

"Really now Ron, your girlfriends a blasted muggle." Ginny shot across the room. Ron scowled at her.

"It's a pen Ron, the muggles use it to write, it's like a quill but it has the ink inside it." Mr. Weasly answered yet again. "Why did you need to collect that?"

"My Uncle left it in his will for me." Harry said somberly, turning the pen over in his fingers, examining it.

"Boy he's cheap." Ron said quickly, grabbing the pen from Harry and examined it himself.

"Ronald really," Mrs. Weasly said exasperatedly. Ginny was looking at Harry with concern.

"Harry, did you say 'will'?" She asked him, casuing everyone to look at Harry, who simply nodded. "Surely he's not…"

"Yeah, he's dead." Harry said going back to his food.

"How could he have died, we put them in hiding, we had them under protection." Mr. Weasly said outraged.

"Well it wasn't the best now was it?" Harry asked sarcastically and immediately sorry he did, he quickly added, "Death Eaters, there really wasn't much he could do."

"What about the other's?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Oh they're alive, the Death Eater's got called to Hogwarts… you know, the battle." Harry said simply.

"Oh Harry, that's terrible." Mrs. Weasly exclaimed.

"Not really, never liked him much, amazing he put me in his will… thanks for dinner Mrs. Weasly." And with that he excused himself from the table, carrying his plat to the sink and headed outside. Ginny got up after him, and if it weren't for her mother watching her she would have gone outside after him, but instead she went up to her room. Ron though, followed Harry outside.

"Sorry, mate." He said handing over the pen to Harry.

"Really, it's no big deal." He said looking at the pen one more time before he pocketed it.

"Tell your parent's night for me, I think I'll head home now."

"Alright." Ron said pocketing his hands.

"Give Ginny a kiss for me," Harry said smiling at the reaction he got from Ron. "A nice big one, tongue and all. Let me show you how I want it done," He said advancing on Ron who swung his right fist at Harry who dodged it well. "OOO… temper temper, how does Hermione manage you, do you do that to her when she tries to kiss you?" And without waiting for a reply, he spun around and disappaprated to Number 12 Grimulda Place, seeing as he left a rude hand gesture from Ron. He said good night to Kreacher who he saw talking to Mrs. Black, and went straight to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry left bright and early for the Burrow, he found the house, even with Kreacher's company too empty for him to stay long.

He and Ron spent that day eating everything edible in sight, Ginny refused to stay too long in any room with them without Hermione there, Mrs. Weasly had already asked her when since she and Harry had become such good friends and it made Ginny suspect that Mrs. Weasly knew, or was guessing more than she let on.

A week past and Hermione came back a day before the funeral. Ron met her at the gate with open arms and a big kiss, much protested at by Hermione, for her parent's were right behind her, Ron though couldn't care less. Harry offered for the Grangers to stay the night with him at Grimulda place, and was happy when they accepted, he really wasn't up to spending the night in a large house, which was once devoted only to the dark arts, on the eve of a funeral.

Ginny hadn't been the best house guest three days prior to the funeral but Harry was understandable. Giving her a slight kiss on the forehead, he begged her to sleep the night, for she hadn't been and then followed into the fire place behind the Grangers.

As everyone came through the kitchen and into the hall, Hermione braced her parent's for when and if they saw Kreacher, knowing how frightening the house elf could be, she did the best she could to warn them. Though Mrs. Granger screamed then fainted when Kreacher came into the kitchen to tell Harry that there was a visitor in the hallway for him.

Leaving Hermione and her father to bring Mrs. Granger back to consciousness Harry went into the hallway to find a surprising house guest.

"Hi, Mrs. Tonks." Harry said greeting Remus' mother-in-law.

"Why hello Harry." She said shifting more into the hall way light, "good to see you again."

Harry couldn't have disagreed more, it wasn't good to see Andromeda Tonk's again, she looked terrible than when he last saw her. She looked less plump than she had been when he first saw her and extremely exhausted, though Harry couldn't blame her, she was now single handedly taking care of the months old son her daughter had left behind. Harry felt horrible thinking of Nymphadora Tonks/ Lupin, after all he could be the one blamed for her death, and Mrs. Tonks had already lost so much this year, losing her husband and then her only daughter and son-in-law must be heart-rending.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" She asked him.

"Anything, Mrs. Tonks." He said feeling more obligated to her than anything else in the world.

"Take Teddy for me." She said, now pushing a stroller in-between herself and Harry, which contained, a small sleeping baby boy. Remus and Tonks' son.

"Why, Mrs. Tonks, are you sure?" He asked aghast, he hadn't the slightest idea of taking care of a baby.

"I'm positive Harry, I'm really exhausted and you're the only one I'll trust with him, the only one I think his parents would trust with him. I can't keep him tonight, I need sleep, I need to be on tip top shape for my… for my daughters funeral." She said choking out the last.

Harry looked down at Teddy, whose chest was rising slowly; he looked back at Mrs. Tonks who look pleadingly at him. He sighed, after all it was the least he could do for Mrs. Tonks.

"Sure, Mrs. Tonks, I'll keep him." Harry said pulling the stroller to him.

"Oh thank you so much Harry!" Mrs. Tonks exclaimed as she grabbed Harry in a huge hug. "This mean's a lot to me. Here's what he needs for the four days, everything and more."

"Four days?" Harry asked his voice going slightly.

"Why, is that a problem?" She asked looking aghast.

"Well I thought you only wanted me to keep him for the night." Harry said timidly. "But four day's is fine." He said, glad that a smile crossed Mrs. Tonks' face. "Will you come for him or should I drop him off?" He asked forcing a smile.

"Oh, maybe you should drop him off… in the evening if you don't mind.

"Oh no problem, he'll be back and tuckered out, he might even sleep for three more days." Harry said with a smile as he followed Mrs. Tonks to the door.

"I wish," She said smiling at Harry, "well I'll see you at the funeral then." She said walking down the steps.

"Will do. Good night." He said closing the door behind her.

He turned towards the sleeping baby, pulling the stroller over to the side and leaving Teddy's bag on the floor next to the stroller, he picked him up ackwardly. It was the first Harry was holding a baby, having seen the women in his community lift their youngsters when they saw him coming he had an idea of how it was done.

"Harry who was that?" Hermione asked as she heard him coming down the hall. "Ohhhh, TEDDY!" She exclaimed when she saw Harry enter the room, she ran towards Harry, extracting Teddy from his arms she carried him over to the couch. Teddy woke up when they sat down; he didn't cry or make a fuss, but instead stared intently at Hermione's face, then with a smile he began changing his appearance. "Ooooo," Hermione squealed with delight, "He remembers me!" She exclaimed tickling the baby's chin. Her mother came over and sat beside Hermione.

"Ohh, Minny, who is this adorable little soul." She asked, when she saw Teddy with the most beautiful curly blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh my, what's that that's happening to him?!" She exclaimed when Teddy's hair changed to a shocking red and green eyes.

"Oh mom, he's Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson." Hermione said delightfully as Teddy changed his nose to that of pigs. "And he's a metamorphamagus, that mean's he can change his appearance at will… he got it from his mother."

"Oh how adorable!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Minny, Oh Minny, let me hold him." She as if she were a young girl, seeing the most adorable puppy for sale. Hermione handed Teddy over to her mother then went over to where Harry was sitting.

"Minny?.. really now." Harry said smirking.

"Oh shut-up at least I have a nickname." Hermione said, sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"So do I," Harry said sticking his nose up in the air, "remember? 'Chosen One, Boy Who Lived', really its just up for you to choose." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "And I think Ron would prefer that."

"Prefer what?" Hermione inquired.

"The tongue, I'm not into you like _that _Hermione, you're not my type." He said smugly.

"Yeah, pretty little red heads are." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Glad you put in the pretty part." Harry said teasingly, holding up Hermione's red hair to her face. Hermione scowled. "I guess it runs through the Potter blood line, you know."

"Hmmm, maybe," Hermione said, "If you two get married then it's true." Hermione looked as her parents made exclamations over Teddy as he changed more and more.

"Why's Teddy here?" She asked Harry.

"I don't know, guess Mrs. Tonks is tired of his morphing." Harry said with a shrug. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well she's tired, and I guess I'm the only one she trusts with him." He said.

"So when will she have him back?"

"The next four days."

"Oh that's nice."

"Minny, Minny come looky here!" Hermione's mother exclaimed when Teddy's eyes expanded to resemble those of a small kitten. Hermione excused herself from Harry's company and made her way over to them.

The Granger's and Harry spent the night watching Teddy change his appearance, till Teddy, gave up on pleasing them and fell asleep. Kreacher prepared the bed that was in the nursery for Teddy. Harry had fallen asleep watching Teddy sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I never knew how fun babies could be." Harry said smiling while he fed the formula that was prepared by Kreacher to Teddy.

"Oh you say that now Harry," Mr. Granger said, looking at Teddy skeptically, "wait till you have one of your own, even worse, and wait till they start talking." He said finishing off his breakfast of poached eggs and bacon.

"Seriously Mr. Granger, I think I'll have fun with them no matter what." Harry said putting down Teddy's bottle then going to his own breakfast.

"Well I guess you'll see, wait till you don't know what to do with them." With that he left Harry at the table shaking his head.

The men were already dressed in the suitable and required black dressing attire. The women had already eaten but were taking forever to get ready. Harry had found a black sailors suite to put Teddy in, and was holding him when Mrs. Granger and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Really Hermione, you're going to a funeral, did you need to take that long?" Harry whispered to Hermione as he followed the Granger's into the kitchen to floo to the Burrow.

"Well Harry, I had to bathe unlike some people." Hermione said frowning in Harry's direction.

"Hey that's a mean thing to say," Harry said holding up Teddy. "He's just a baby."

"Pathetic much Harry." Hermione said shaking her head. "Try not to drop Teddy on the way." She said tickling Teddy under his chin before she flooed off to the Burrow.

"Kreacher, we're leaving now!" Harry shouted into the empty kitchen.

"Okay master Potter, should Kreacher have dinner ready." Kreacher said appearing behind Harry in an apron.

"Oh, no, we'll eat with the Weasly's." Harry said arranging Teddy's bag on his shoulder while Teddy tried to grab Kreacher's ear laughing gaily. "You can have the day off if you wish."

"Oh thank you Master Potter, Kreacher will spend the day with his friend Winky who's missing Dobby at the moment." Kreacher said taking off his apron.

Harry bid him good bye, his heart aching at the thought of Dobby, and he and Teddy flooed to the Burrow, where Ginny was waiting with open arms for Teddy.

"Oh Harry good, you're here, help me carry this table to the tent will you." Ron said pointing to and ancient looking table.

"Okay, Ginny, you coming?" Harry asked, but Ginny had walked away with Teddy.

"Good that's all I needed." Ron said, sitting back down on the sofa. Harry looked at his skeptically. "She doesn't want to go near to the tent, you noticed it wasn't put up yesterday, well it's because of her, and they put it up after she went to sleep. She doesn't want to accept the fact that he's gone. It's getting annoying, but she's gotten over most of it, she doesn't even make up her face whenever his name is mentioned."

"Why'd you want her out of the room?" Harry asked looking over at where Ginny sat with Teddy in her laps, propped up to face her.

"Because, since this morning she's been a real fun sucker. She's like a blasted dementor sucking the happiness from you." Ron said shrugging.

"Harsh way of putting it," Harry said smiling, "Teddy seems okay though."

"Cause he's a baby Harry, he hasn't seen or heard anything scary yet." Ron said exasperatedly. "Though that might change after today. What are you doing with him anyway?"

"Oh Mrs. Tonks dropped him off last night, she's exhausted and well she dropped him off on me." Harry said, "He's fun to be around though."

"Ohhh, Hermione come look at this!!" Ginny exclaimed across the room. Hermione exclaimed mirthfully as well and beckoned Harry and Ron over. Ginny held up Teddy, who now looked totally awkward. He now had the head of Kreacher, ears, nose and all, though he still had his plump baby body.

"Oh wow, I never knew he could do that." Hermione said, "He's morphed his whole entire face at one time, Tonks couldn't do that, she only did one body part at a time."

"You know what this means." Harry said watching Teddy change back his face and yawned. Everyone looked at him waiting for a reply. "He's going to be a hide and seek champ!" He said taking Teddy from Ginny and holding him up in the air.

They all looked at him awkwardly but couldn't help but laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour later the expected mourners arrived and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way out to the tent, which was similar to that of Bill and Fleur's wedding though it wasn't as decorative and bright as that. The tent was black and grey, looking woefully out of place in the bright summers sun. Ron and Ginny made their way up to the rows reserved for family of the deceased. Mrs. Weasly, deaf to the protest of Harry and Hermione, ushered them both up to the reserved family seats, saying they were as good as family. Harry, taking a seat beside Ginny, handed the sleeping Teddy over to her. Just

holding Teddy made her more pleasant and Harry preferred it that way.

When the funeral started Harry decided against viewing the bodies and sat quietly with Ginny who was once again being entertained by Teddy. Half way through the abittuaries, Ginny broke apart and Harry hugged her to console, caught, as he knew he would regret later, by Mrs. Weasly.

After the funeral, Ginny went straight into the house with Teddy as requested by Harry. Harry was left standing ackwardly in the middle of the lawn, watching as the true members of the Weasly family consoled one another; at least those who were closets to Fred consoled one another. Harry watched the large group around Mrs. Weasly and George and couldn't help but feel responsible. What made it worse were the many eyes turned to him, he felt uncomfortable and therefore decided to retire to the house when

George came up and requested a word with him.

"George I'm really sorry about Fred." Harry said the moment George turned to him.

"Yeah so am I." Fred said quietly. "It's alright though, he went out with a bang," he grimaced at the word bang but continued, "and that's how he always wanted to go."

"Yeah, a bang." Harry said remembering the sound of the wall collapsing.

"Listen Harry, Fred always wanted to pay you back for the money you gave us to start off with." George began.

"Rally, I told you already, I don't want it back." Harry said referring to the prize money he won in his fourth year for coming first in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Yeah, we both agreed that you'll say that. So he said we'll offer you anything… or I should give you anything you need." George said defiantly.

"Really, George I don't…" Harry began but George cut him off.

"Harry get of your throne of pride. It's getting to me, just co-operate. We-I know you don't want anything but if I have to force it down your throat I will. We gave everything for you, just don't act as if you're the only one who has ever done anything for someone." George said his anger getting the better of him.

"George, I really appreciate what you all have done for me but…there's nothing-" Harry began surprised at how George had lashed out at him.

"Listen you'll need a job right? You have no NEWTs, I know you want to be and Auror and all but you're gonna have to wait till the ministry is back up on their feet, and no need wasting your parents money, you'll need it some other more important time." George said gazing around the place.

"I- yeah, I guess. I could do that." Harry said giving up.

"Good well, you can start whenever you're ready, go have fun for now." George said giving Harry a friendly push towards the house.

**A/N- **well chapter two is done with... hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEWS. i like hearing comments on how well its progressing and wethere or not i should stop wasting my time on the computer writing a stroy no one likes!... that would be depressing. soooo... if u don't mind... u could go review now... The next chapter won't be up till myabe Feburary 2008... yay 2008 is only next week! wow... the year goes back so fast... agreed? so yea about late Feburary early March hopefully. I'm gonna go watch t.v now and then come back and plant myself here and try to write about 500-2000 words before bedtime.

REVIEW PLZ & THNX U!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey. Thanks for sticking with me for so long... (if you have). I'd liek to first off thank my first 2 reviewers (and only two). You know who you are. Your simple words helped me to continue. Thank you very much!**_

_**This chapter isn't my best and I'm sad to say so and have to put it up for you to read. I hope you don't get too bored. I had fun making the new character Ii made, she's super sweet. I hope everyone likes her as much as I do. Anyway, it ends in a cliff hanger-ish kinda thing. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

CHAPTER THREE

Harry jolted out of bed when he heard screams from the floor below him. Scrambling to his feet, he flew from the room and went down the steps three at a time. Stopping on the second floor he listened again and heard the screams coming from the nursery where Teddy was. Throwing the door open at yet another scream Harry let out a sigh of relief. Teddy was quite fine; his screams were screams of delight and joy, Harry would have to get used to such screams.

Looking around the room Harry saw that it was Hermione at the window, using her beaver patronos to entertain Teddy.

'Hermione what are you doing here?' Harry asked rubbing what little sleep from his eyes.

'Harry, you've been here for two days, we started to worry.' Hermione said just noticing Harry at the door, stopping the show and moving over to take Teddy from his crib.

'I sent Ron a letter.' Harry said exasperatedly.

'Yea well it's not healthy to be cooped up in here all day, poor Teddy, when last has he been in the sun?' Hermione said tickling Teddy under his chin.

'Well he got enough at the funeral; his tan's only just going away.' Harry rebutted.

'Oh Harry! Really now. I'm going to get Teddy something to eat then you can make your way over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasly has invited us for dinner and Bill and Fleur are coming as well. It'll be nice, let's go.' Hermione said picking up Teddy's bag and heading downstairs. 'Hurry up so I won't have to send Ron. Plus Ginny's been worried sick; it was a real mean thing of you to do, locking yourself up away from everyone. I expected better.' Hermione scolded him before she walked out the door.

Teddy turned to look at his godfather and his face changed right before Harry's eyes. He copied the face of Hermione and stuck his tongue after Harry, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stood on top of the hill looking down at the Burrow. It was evident people were bustling about down there and though Harry knew he shouldn't keep them waiting he still didn't want to intrude upon them just yet.

Harry never meant to spend the past two days locked up at Grimulda Place, but after the funeral he couldn't help but feel depressed. He knew everything was his fault even though everyone tried to tell him otherwise, if no one wanted to help him, many would have still been here, with their loved ones. Harry couldn't help but wish that he had died along with his parents that night, but a thought always came and haunted him. What if he had died that night, what if there was no boy who lived, no one to keep Voldemort away for 13 years, no one to prevent him from wreaking havoc on the muggle and wizard world. He knew exactly what would have happened, more people, much more, more than he could imagine would have died. More than the few who had sadly, left the world these past 6 years, much more would have been gone

And then Harry would think about the people he met these past years, how he was certain if he were to have died that night he would be deprived the privilege of knocking heads with some of the most interesting people he's met so far. His friends, Ron and Hermione, Remus and Sirius, The Weasly's, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody, even Neville, Seamus and Dean, Hagrid, and of course Dumbledore, and there were many more.

Harry smiled to himself, he couldn't deny it, his life or not life would have sucked if he never met these people, excluding the deaths caused, it was safe to say that the past 6 years were the best he would ever have in a long while.

Cheered up at bit, Harry made his way down to the Burrow. Not ever, not again was Harry going to make his sprits dampen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Oh Harry, so nice to see you up and out.' Mrs. Weasly said from somewhere in the back, poking her head out for a second to smile at Harry.

'Yeah, I'm glad for the sun.' Harry said taking a seat at the dining table. He wasn't quite sure where to go. 'How are you?' He asked finally after looking around the room, it looked different, less clustered than Harry remembered it.

'Oh I'm great. Just sorting out the new room back here.' She said cheerily. 'The others are upstairs in Ginny's room.'

'Oh, ok thanks.' Harry said removing himself from the table.

'Harry,' Mrs. Weasly said halting his progress. Harry turned to look at her. 'I was wondering if you fancied Ginerva?'

That totally caught Harry of guard. He would never have dreamed that Mrs. Weasly would have asked him something like that so bluntly. He stared at her open mouthed, not knowing how to answer. He wasn't sure if the fact that Mrs. Weasly had said Ginneva instead Ginny meant something, something like 'my little girl so you best back off.' If it were that then he couldn't answer her, but what if she really wanted to know. What if she thought that as something nice, calling Ginny by her full name only to say 'go ahead it would make me unbelievably happy.' Harry didn't want to answer incorrectly so he simply answered in a way he knew Ginny would. 'Not really Mrs. Weasly. Ginny and I are just friends.' Harry said with a shrug and nonchalant facial expression trying not to give away too much.

Mrs. Waesly smiled and simply nodded her head before disappearing back into the new room. Harry didn't know if he were to worry or dismiss Mrs. Weasly inquiries one thing he knew was that Ginny would have to know about this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Oh Harry you made it.' Hermione said sprawled across Ginny's bed both girls playing with Teddy.

'Oh thank goodness.' Ron said getting up from where he had been staring intently at Teddy. 'I was getting lonely.' He said making his way over to Harry and glaring at Hermione.

'Oh get over it you jealous prat.' Ginny said to her brother sitting up cross-legged on her bed.

'Whatever,' Ron said sneering at his sister. 'Harry lets go to my room.' He said getting ready to drag Harry away, but Harry resisted.

'Actually I need to talk to Ginny.' Harry said, an apologetic look to Ron.

'You can talk to her in here.' Ron said crossing his arms over his chest and blocking the doorway.

'Ronald, move from my door.' Ginny said getting off her bed and putting on her slippers.

'You two don't have to leave to talk.' Ron assured them.

'If you're going to act like such a prat then of course we do.' Ginny said straightening herself. Ron still didn't move. 'Ronald move before I hex you.' Ginny said threateningly brandishing her wand.

'Fine, but… but keep in sight.' Ron said moving out of the way of the door and the receiving end of Ginny's wand. 'Take this with you.' Ron said grabbing Teddy from Hermione's grasp ignoring her protests, and putting Teddy in Ginny's arms. 'You two can't do anything too rude in front of Teddy.' He said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walking before Harry, holding Teddy securely to her she left the room.

'Ron do you really have to be that horrible with your sister?' Hermione asked exasperatedly, sliding off the end of the bed.

Ron didn't respond he was looking down the stairs where Harry and Ginny had just disappeared.

Hermione came behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. 'You need to stop worrying, she'll be 17 soon, and you can't protect her forever.' She said to him. Ron held her hand to his stomach and smiled.

'Yea I know, but I can try.' He said turning into her. 'Take my mind off them please.' He said holding onto her waist.

Hermione looked up at his soppy face and just smiled. 'No.' She said releasing him before she ran through the door and up the stairs.

Ron sighed, 'You know I'll catch you.' He shouted to her up the stairs.

Hermione's head came from over the banister and she laughed. 'I can try.' She said before she scurried off, Ron taking the steps two at a time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'What is it you wanted to talk about Harry?' Ginny said sitting on the grass in her mom's flower garden which was located far behind the house. Her mother rarely came out here since the new rooms were added so Ginny was sure they wouldn't be found. She had put Teddy on the ground laying him in front of a bunch of flowers. He kept changing his hair to the color of the flower, then turning to look at Ginny as if to ask if she liked his new look.

Harry leaned against the bark of a tree that provided them with shade in the garden. Ginny leaned back against him watching Teddy while Harry played in her hair, occasionally following a strand of hair down to her neck, hesitating on weather or not he was allowed to touch her skin but decided against it.

'Your mom just asked me the weirdest question.' He said lazily.

'What type of question?' Ginny asked picking a flower and twirling it between her fingers before she put it behind Teddy's ear.

'She asked me if I fancied you.' Harry said matter-of-factly.

It took a moment for what Harry had said to register in Ginny's mind. When it did she sprung up, disturbing Teddy's quest through the towering flowers. 'She asked you what!?' Ginny not much but screamed.

'Relax Gin,' Harry said pulling her back to him, 'I told her we were just friends, that I didn't fancy you one bit.'

'What'd she say?' Ginny asked relaxing again to Harry's touch.

'Nothing. She just nodded and went back to what she was doing.' Harry said his eyes gazing to the bare skin of leg that Ginny's shorts revealed. He swallowed, he didn't realize how much it pained him not to touch Ginny.

'Strange.' Ginny said simply, closing her eyes against the sun. She liked being here, with Harry, nothing to worry about, Harry himself easy and not restless like many times before. She was glad she was here with him; glad she never lost him and hoped beyond all hope that Harry felt the same way. She didn't want her heart broken again, and since there was nothing to stop them from being together, maybe it was safe now for her to put all of herself into this relationship.

'Harry.' She said softly, turning around to face him. Harry opened his eyes, his too was closed against the feel of the sun. He looked at her dreamily waiting for her to continue, but she didn't she just kissed. Not a hunger, aching kiss like one he expected, or one he wanted, but he could settle for this one. It was one of those 'please don't ever leave me' type of kiss and Harry felt privileged.

Pulling away from him Ginny smiled and turned back around to watch Teddy. Harry sighed and braced his head against the tree's trunk.

'Ginny I don't get it.' He said after a few moments of silence.

Ginny turned to look at Harry, eyebrows raised.

'Why don't you want to tell your parents?' Harry asked exasperated. 'Why is it okay to tell your brothers and not your own parents? I don't want to hide from them with you. I'm not to be hiding anymore Gin, really.'

'Harry-I…' Ginny began thinking of the best way to put it. 'Harry, I'm trying to protect both of us.' She sighed.

Harry looked at her skeptically. 'What are you talking about?' He asked shaking his head.

'I'm talking about the last time,' She said leaning up off him. 'The last time we were together, and then we broke-up. It really did crush me. But the worst part was when Ron wouldn't let you anywhere near me. What if we brake-up and its worse. What if my parent's don't let you anywhere near me, anywhere near or home. I couldn't take that.' She said starring straight at Teddy so as to keep herself in check.

'Ginny, I would never do anything to hurt you.' Harry said bewildered at what she just told him. 'You know that.'

'Actually Harry, I don't, I don't know what you'd do.' Ginny said shaking her head. 'You just got Voldemort off your back; you'll want to live the world. I'm sure you wouldn't let me get in the way of that.' Ginny said softly, brushing Teddy's red hair that was mimicking the rose in front of him.

'Ginny. Is that what you think?' Harry said turning Ginny to face him.

She looked up at him trying her best not to crying, 'don't ever let them see you cry Gin' Fred would tell her anytime Ginny had broken up with a boyfriend, 'that's when it really hurts, when they see how much damage they can do.' And heeding his words she has never made a boy see her cry, not even her father. Holding back her tears she stared straight into Harry's eyes and nodded.

'Ginny. I would never leave you. Not now, not ever… I'm crazy about you.' Harry said before he took Ginny into a huge hug. On impact Ginny tensed and to relax her Harry took her mouth to his.

Before they knew what they were doing, Ginny had straddled Harry her hand held back his head as she arched her back whilst Harry traced kisses down her neck. Checking that Teddy was still with them, Harry opened his eyes a bit, seeing Teddy was still enthralled by the rose, Harry made to close his eyes again, but somehow he was now looking down Ginny's shirt. Her three top buttons had become undone and he had a clear view of the top of her breast the rest covered by her bra. Closing his eye shut he went back to Ginny's mouth and kissed her forcefully. He got lost in the moment and before long his hand was under Ginny's shirt, making a track for the two apples he knew awaited his touch. But before he could reach Ginny pulled away. He guess it was shock, she had the most adorable look on her face that, as if someone had just bought her a new stuffed animal that she waited all her life for.

She took Harry hands from under her shirt, Harry's face feel and Ginny smiled. She brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed it from ear to ear. Harry tried to look pleased but more than anything he wanted to feel Ginny's breasts not her face. Ginny maybe realizing what he wanted, took his hand slowly down the long of his neck.

Now Harry was happy, he felt strange, he felt happy, he felt the need to touch Ginny more than ever, using his free hand he pulled Ginny back to kiss him. She continued her charade with his other hand, and rested it on her chest. Harry didn't know what came over him but before he knew what he was doing, as if something/one else took control of him then and there, he took back control of his hands and cupped on of Ginny's breast roughly, yet gently. It felt wonderful in his hand, not too big, not too small, it fit perfectly, and was firm yet soft that he had to squeeze it to make sure it was real.

He could tell she was shocked, the way how her mouth went dry and she didn't move, just sat there rigid. Then it all came rushing back to him '_Ginny, I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that'_. Those were the same words he had uttered to Ginny earlier, and feeling like a royal prick he released the spot that had just given him so much pleasure and pulled away from Ginny.

'Sorry.' He mumbled pulling himself away from Ginny. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him and then away, clutching at her chest, she stood up and walked off.

Harry wanted to kick himself right there and then. He didn't know what to do; he threw his head against the trunk of the tree, punishing himself. He acted like a total fool, who told him to be so rough with Ginny, he acted really stupidly today, and he acted like a hormone-stricken, love-sick teenage boy.

Harry laughed to himself. This is how he was to act at age 17, or was it? He didn't know, but one thing he knew, he wouldn't be trying that again, not for a very long time at least. Getting up from the flower bed he picked Teddy up and began leaving the flower bed. 'Word of advice Ted,' Harry said to the baby who was looking up at the sky, Teddy as if wanting to know the advice looked up down on Harry and tilted his head to the side as if waiting. 'Don't ever grab you girlfriends' breast, especially if she's sixteen and you two just got back together after a year.' Harry said wondering why he even bothered telling Teddy this, when the baby grabbed a hold of his nose and started laughing like mad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny never spoke to Harry for the rest of the day. Instead of staying with Hermione like he thought she would, she clung to her mother, which Mrs.Weasly found strange but never commented. Ginny helped out her mother all day, which Mrs. Weasly was grateful for.

The day went by quickly and in the evening the rest of the Weasly clan came over forthe dinner Mrs.Weasly spent all day preparing. Bill and Fleur were there, Harry was glad to see them, and even happier that nothing had happened to them during the course of last year and this, of course there was the exception of Bill's face, but that didn't seem to bother either of them much. Charlie had come; he was spending the rest of his summer with Bill and Fleur before he went back to Romania to deal with his dragons. George had come back home earlier that afternoon. He had been clearing out his and Fred's apartment, taking out the things he wouldn't need, which was mostly Fred's things. At every look at him Harry's heart seemed to fall to the pit of his stomach, he still couldn't help feeling guilty. Even Percy was there, coming home with Mr. Weasly from the Ministry, the whole family seemed to have gotten over their hard feelings for Percy, well the whole family except Ginny, who kept sending Percy death glares. And of course the external Weasly's were there: Harry and Hermione, Teddy to a lesser extent.

The meal was great, it consisted of Roast Potatoes, Baked Potatoes, Mashed Potatoes, Potatoes with Broccoli and Cheese (A/n: I LOVE POTATOES XD) Roasted chicken, duck, and steamed fish with vegetables, of course the expected Pumpkin juice was present. There was laughter, spill's, shouts, quarrels, and more laughter.

Harry smiled to himself, he was glad he could laugh along with the rest of the family even though he had shared laughs with the Weasly's, he now felt he deserved it.

After Dinner everyone made it over to the living room, for home made ice-cream and cake. Harry had meant to sit beside Ginny but she quickly moved over to where Hermione was with Ron and Teddy. Harry instead went to sit with George and Charlie.

Mrs.Weasly sat with her husband watching her family happily. They all sat, talking laugh, watching Teddy entertain them with changing his appearance. It was a wonderfully evening and as it winded down it just got better.

Harry was now sitting beside Ginny, as a way to get a better view of Teddy, he was glad when he made it over and Ginny never moved, he even got a chance to tell her that he was sorry when everyone erupted in laughter, for something Harry never found out why. She didn't say anything, but in Harry's opinion that was the best way that it could have gone. They were now watching Teddy mimic Ginny's Pygmy-Puff which Teddy had been observing earlier. The room was noisy until Bill stood up and requested everyone's attention.

'Well, I told mom to ask everyone over tonight,' Bill started, turning to Fleur and requesting that she stand up, putting his arm around his wife. 'We, Fleur and I, would like to tell you all something.'

Mrs. Weasly let out and involuntary 'oh', which caused a glare from Bill and Fleur. She apologized and asked them to continue.

'Well, there are many simple ways to put this.' Bill said, smiling like a little boy with a new toy car. 'We thought of the most interesting way to put this, and well…' Bill said, pausing for a bit, trying to build suspense. 'We're pregnant.' He said holding up his hands with shrug.

Mrs. Weasly screamed and practically threw herself on both of them. Everyone went to congratulate them, well the ones who could get in between Mrs. Weasly's frantic gallivanting.

'Both you and Fleur are pregnant?' George said with a sly smile which caused him to get a knock over the head.

'Yeah, I always wondered what you were.' Charlie said, unable to resist.

Ginny and Hermione were as ecstatic as Mrs. Weasly, even Fleur got into the spirit.

While everyone calmed down, Mrs. Weasly shedding a few tears, Bill took this opportunity to add something else.

'Percy,' He said addressing his young brother. 'I'd like you to be the godfather.' He said to Percy who wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of the clan, though he did congratulate his older brother but seeing as how he didn't know Fleur too well, he felt a bit awkward during the whole situation. 'Since you weren't at the wedding and all.' Bill said answering his brothers' unasked question.

'I-Bill… thanks.' Percy said taking this opportunity to hug his brother. 'Though I really don't deserve it.'

'Non-sense, you're my brother, of course you do.' Bill said shrugging off his brothers protest.

Mrs. Weasly sighed, 'I couldn't be happier. Percy's back, I'm going to be a grandmother, Ron' has a girlfriend,' The last causing Ron to cringe, Hermione to blush and the others to laugh. 'Charlie, don't you have someone you want to bring home?' She asked.

'Not really mum.' Charlie said, shaking his head. 'Unless you don't mind a fire breathing dragon walking around.' He said which caused everyone to stop and stare at him strangely. 'I'm kidding.'

'And you were worried about me.' Bill teased.

'What about you George, there must be someone you like.' Mrs. Weasly said turning to one of her youngest, after everyone had settled and stopped laughing.

'Not unless Fleur has any single cousins.' George said more to Fleur than Mrs. Weasly.

Fleur laugh, 'I could check for you George.' Fleur said her accent less prominent these days. George smiled and everyone laughed. 'What about, you 'Arry, would you like to meet any of my cousins?' Fleur asked Harry, who laughed nervously. 'My sister, Gabrielle, she 'as an interest in you.'

Harry laughed even more, a glance at Ginny told him she never found this amusing, but she managed to smile a bit.

'Nonsense, Harry fancies Ginny,' George piped up, much to Harry and Ginny's discomfort. 'Don't you Harry.'

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Harry and Ginny, the silence deafening. Teddy, released a huge yawn, and then rested his head on Ginny's stomach.

'I…I should take Teddy, home, it's pretty late.' Harry said breaking the silence, he glanced at the wrong wrist, the wrist without a watch, as if to confirm how late it was. Taking Teddy from Ginny, he stood up, Ginny following suite.

'I'll go get his bag.' She said before disappearing upstairs.

Harry met her outside.

'That was strange.' He commented when Ginny opened the kitchen door and handed the bag to Harry.

She didn't say anything but turned to leave. Harry dropped the bag to the ground and used his free hand to take hold of hers and bring her to him.

'Ginny please talk to me.' He pleaded, but Ginny didn't even look at him. 'Gin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was…'

'Acting like a teenager.' She said for him.

'Yeah, like a teenager.' Harry said releasing her hand.

'It's okay, I can't blame you for acting like that.' Ginny said now looking at him. 'I guess I should expect it now that you have to act like a teenager and not an adult anymore. You just caught me off guard.' She said with a shrug. Crossing her arms over her chest, as if uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry.' He said, and then they just stood there in silence until Teddy shifted on Harry to get more comfortable.

'You should get him in bed.' Ginny said picking up Teddy's baby bag and handing it back to Harry.

'Yeah, Ginny, I'm really, really sorry. I won't do it again.' Harry said, begging her to forgive him.

'Don't say that,' Ginny said smiling up at him, 'you'll do it again. And I'll want you to, just, not yet.' Ginny said giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 'Try not to worry about it too much.' She told him. Harry smiled, and stealing another kiss, disapperated from the Burrow right into Grimulda Place.

He did as Ginny said, and didn't worry about it again. Though he couldn't help reliving the moment in his dreams which, as a result, caused him to be taking ice cold midnight showers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day went without much excitement. Harry brought a tuckered out Teddy to Mrs. Tonks that evening. She was glad to have the child back with her, which was obvious. She thanked Harry profusely and told him he could take Teddy for the day whenever he wanted.

Harry hadn't taken Mrs. Wonks up on her offer. Sure he loved Teddy's company, but the needy-ness of the baby got to him at night, and he wonder how Mrs. Tonk's managed, how anyone managed.

He stayed at home for a long while, searching out the other rooms in the house. There were many and after coming up on what might have been Mrs. Black's room, he got turned off from looking around. He had asked Kreacher that day to empty out every room in the house, even the nursery, the only room allowed to keep its old furniture would be Sirius' room which Harry now occupied. He thought the Black Mansion was in a dire need of renovation now that he was living in it.

&&&&&&&&&&&

'Hey George.' Harry said entering Weasly's Whizarding Wheezes. George was at the counter, chatting away with a petite dark haired girl.

George waved at Harry and beckoned him over.

'Harry, this is Emilia Lockhart.' George said gesturing to the girl he was talking to. 'Emilia, this is Harry Potter.' George said to Emilia.

Emilia turned to Harry and smiled. 'Yes I know, 'The Chosen One'.' She mocked in a heavy Irish accent, holding her hand out for Harry to shake.

'Lockhart, by any chance-' Harry began but was cut off.

'Yes, sadly, I am related to the famous Gilderoy Lockhart.' Emilia all but spat. 'My uncle on my fathers side.' She further explained.

'Oh.' Harry said smiling at her enthusiasm. 'Sorry about the situation he's in right now.' Harry said remembering how Ron's wand caused Professor Lockhart's memory to go in the second year.

'Oh don't worry. Nothing better could have happened to him. My father himself was going remove Uncle Gilderoy's memory soon. He was getting way too cocky.' Emilia laughed.

'So what have I earned this meeting Harry?' George asked after they all had calmed down.

'Oh, well you did say you would give me a job.' Harry said shrugging awkwardly. 'Seeing as how I really don't have anything to do during the days, I decided to come and help out this summer.'

'Oh great. Emilia here just got a job.' George said matter-of-factly.

'I did!?' Emilia screeched. George nodded at her smiling. 'Oh thank you sooo much!' She said stretching the 'so' and her self to hug George across the counter.

Harry laughed at George's facial expression from behind Emilia's head. He looked shocked and just as he was about to wrap his arms around Emilia, she pulled away.

'Let me go tell my mother.' Emilia said picking up her coat and hand bag. 'She's at Gringrott's. I'll be back as soon as possible.' She said rushing out the door, before either boy could say anything.

Harry looked at George skeptically, eyebrows raised.

'What?' George asked catching Harry's look. 'She gave a good interview.'

'I didn't say anything.' Harry said holding up his hands defensively. 'She's cute.'

'Extremely.' George said dreamily staring out the door where Emilia had just disappeared.

Harry laughed.

Emilia was cute; the fact that she was Irish made her even more attractive in Harry's eyes. Her long dark hair seemed like silk, and it curled different ways, causing it to bounce hither and to at the slightest movement. Her emerald aqua marine eyes stood out against her creamy smooth tanned skin. Short and magnificently shaped, she could give any French vela a run for their money. If Harry had known- no Harry had Ginny, he didn't need this Irish beauty.

George realizing what he said, shook his head clear, and addressed Harry in a superior matter.

'So Harry, you'll be here all week then?' George asked Harry who sobered up.

'Yes. I guess.' Harry said thinking what else he would have to do.

'Well, I guess you could just mind the stock, do a few errands for me.' George said.

'And what will Emilia be doing?' Harry asked smiling.

'I have some things in mind.' George said with a smirk.

'I can imagine.' Harry said shaking his head at George's facial expression.

'Nothing like that Harry.' George said scolding. 'She goes back to Ireland at the end of the summer.' George said with a shrug.

'And that's a problem because…' Harry started for George to finish.

'I don't do long distance.' George said right before Emilia came back in.

'So, what do I do?' Emilia said in her smooth Irish accent.

'You can man the store for the next hour and a half.' George said coming from behind the counter. 'Harry and I have a few stuff to collect.'

'Ok.' Emilia said making her way behind the counter. 'Have fun.' She said smiling at the two boys before they left the store.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

A Majority of Harry's summer went by in George's store. It made his time fly by quickly, and gave him a reason not to be cooked up in Grimulda place all day.

Harry wasn't the only one supplied with a summer job. Ron was in the ministry during weekdays, helping out his father in his new post. Hermione had secured a job a Flourish and Blotts sorting books and reading to the younger wizarding community on certain days. Ginny spent her days at home, helping her mother and occasionally going to Fleur to help out whenever Bill wasn't home. Charlie had gone back to Romania.

Harry, of course, spent the weekends at the Weasly's , a way of getting to spend more time with Ginny. But of course there were weekends when Ginny was at Bill and Fleur, much to her dislike when Harry was at the Burrow, but when Ginny and Fleur got to talking about the baby, she was elated.

Harry and Emilia had become good friends, spending most of their time together; they got to know each other much better. Emilia, Harry found, was an extreme comic, and helped to make the days go by much faster. When George was there, and not out on business, they had an even jollier time. George didn't fail to show his interest in Emilia, but Emilia, though she liked it, was playing extremely hard to get. Harry guessed it was due to her age. After all she was only 15, so there was to be expected some amount of tom-foolery (A/N- no offense to any 15 year olds reading this. I think she'd just be really cute young). The boy's didn't mind though, it was adorable.

'I think you and Ginny would get along well.' Harry would comment once.

'Who's Ginny?' Emilia asked from her perch on top of the counter while George was in the back.

'Geroge's little sister. She's just a year older than you.' Harry said re-arranging the love potion shelf.

'Oh that sounds nice.' Emilia purred.

'What, are you doing on top of the counter?!' George exclaimed coming from the back. He picked up Emilia into his arms not listening to her protests.

'Ahh! Sorry George.' She squealed laughing, her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Sorry won't do it this time Emilia.' George said shaking his head. 'I've told you before; I don't want your ass on my counter.'

'I know. I know, sorry. Never again. It's just comfortable up there.' Emilia said flashing her pearly whites.

'You have to kiss me for me to forgive you.' George said slyly.

Emilia smiled broadly. Giving George a peck on the cheek she wiggled out of his grasps and ran off to the other side of the store.

George's hand rose up to his cheek and he smiled broadly. Stopping him from doing anything stupid, Harry beckoned him over.

&&&&&&

July was going by rapidly, and in a few days Harry would be 18. It felt strange to him. Usually, teenagers couldn't wait to be 18, finally they could leave their parents house and make a life for themselves. But Harry had no house to leave from. He already owned his own home and had a 'steady' job. The one thing he looked forward to was being able to start Auror training in September. That's it they allowed him in without the required NEWTS. Mr. Weasly had already assure Harry that he was a shoo in for the training. But Harry couldn't help but worry. What would he do if he didn't get in? He hadn't thought of an alternative. He always assumed he would get the required NEWTS for Auror training. Of course he had thought of an alternative, death, but now that that was ruled out due to circumstances, he didn't have a solid alternative.

Harry was getting ready for the expected dinner at the Weasly's to celebrate his 18th. He made it to The Burrow a bit late, because Kreacher had thrown a surprise birthday party for him. Though it only consisted of Kreacher, Winky and Harry, Harry still stayed out of good manners.

Harry was extremely touched when Kreacher and Winky presented their presents to him. They were nice, well as nice as it gets. From Kreacher Harry got a picture frame of Sirius, which made Harry smile. Sirius's giddy, jovial face was a sight for sore eyes to Harry. Winky presented Harry with a mug. A mug that Winky dubbed Dumbledore's favourites. She said anytime Professor Dumbledore came to the kitchen, he drank from that mug. Harry was grateful. The last gift they presented to him was a neatly folded piece of paper. It was a drawing of Harry and a small house elf. A great resemblance to Dobby.

Harry throat ached, he hadn't thought about Dobby for ages. He regretted the death of the house elf and prevented himself from re-visiting the night Dobby died, and the image of the elf tumbling from the sky.

'Dobby had wanted to frame the picture for master.' Kreacher said looking up at Harry.

'Dobby, left this with Winky sir.' Winky said searching through her towel. She presented to Harry a black sock. Harry's eye welled up as he took the sock from Winky. It was the sock Harry gave to Dobby in his second year to free the house elf from the Malfoys. Harry almost forgot.

Stowing the drawing and sock in the moleskin bag Harry received from Hagrid for his 17th, he excused himself for the house elves company. Requesting that Kreacher take the picture of Sirius to his room and that the elves enjoy the rest of their night.

&&&&&

When Harry entered the Burrow he was greeted by many cheers of Happy birthday and simple squeals of delight. Harry never expected as many persons as he saw before him. There in the Burrow, of course, were the Weaslys. But Kingsely Shackelbolt was there, the present Minister of Magic, a few other Order Members, Mrs. Tonks with Teddy and even Emilia. Emilia's presence shocked Harry the most.

'Emilia, what are you doing here?' Harry asked after he made his way through the others and Emilia came up to hug him.

'Nice to see you too Harry.' Emilia scolded. 'George invited me.' She said answering his question. 'And you were right. I do like Ginny.' She said smiling before she walked off to where Ginny was. Linking arms the two girls walked off laughing, Ginny managed to wave hi to Harry without anyone seeing before they all sat at the enlarged table, now able to fit in the kitchen.

After dinner, everyone presented Harry with their gifts. The minister and other Order members left right after they gave Harry their gifts of simple but nice things.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasly presented Harry with a book on Auror Training by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. George gave Harry a lamp.

'I don't know what it is or does.' He told Harry with a shrug. 'But Fred decided we give this to you, he said it shows off cool lights. I think.'

Harry laughed. 'It's a Jellephish Mood Lamp.' Harry said examining the box. 'My cousin got one for his 16th birthday. Thanks George.'

'No problem.' George said with a shrug.

The next present was from Bill and Fleur. It was a red and orange coin. 'It grants one wish.' Fleur told him when she caught Harry's questioning look. 'It iz passed down in my family. I 'ad one specially made for you.' She said. It was sill difficult for her to get the 'h' sound and 's' properly.

Emilia had gotten him something, a hat.

'I thought since you have a bad hair day like EVERY day, a hat would be nice.' She said shrugging before she put it on his head. 'Much better.' She sighed.

'Here Harry.' Mrs. Tonks said shoving Teddy into Harry's arms. 'You get Teddy for the week. Best birthday present.'

'Thanks Mrs. Tonks.' Harry said laughing. 'I think.' He added after Teddy, recognizing him, made a grab for his nose.

'Oh and I found this in Dora's room.' Mrs. Tonks added searching through her hand bag.

It was a neatly wrapped box. A Happy Birthday card on it. Harry ripped off the card and opened it. It read:

_Happy Bithday Harry. _

_I'm so glad I got this done early, I'm not the best last minute shopper. Remus and I had a hard time deciding, but there a two presents in here. One from me, and one from Remus. _

_Hope you have a great birthday. I can't wait for Teddy to turn 18, he's a nuisance at night, but I love him._

_Mrs. & Mr. Lupin._

Harry's heart jolted at the mention of Teddy. He began to feel sorry and blame himself again until Teddy squealed. He was trying to take off Harry's hat.

Harry opened the box. There were three presents actually. A Photo of Teddy, Lupin and Tonks. Teddy looked only a day old.

The month's old Teddy on seeing the photo became enthralled. He watched as day old Teddy grabbed his fathers nose and let off what looked like a laugh.

The other present was a book of house hold spell. It was from Tonks. Harry remembered when he first met Tonks and her attempt at a cleaning spell. Smiling he picked up the next present. It was a watch. It had a small note attached to it. The note read:

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_This is the watch your farther gave me for my 18__th__ birthday. I hope you enjoy it. I was going to give it to Teddy for his 18__th__ but thought you might find it more sentimental than he would._

_Have a great day. _

_Lupin_

Harry welled up. He looked at the watch. It was in good condition. Harry guessed that Remus never wore it on full moons. Turning the watch around, he found it had an inscription on it.

_To Moony from Prongs._

_Don't wear it during full moons. It cost a lot you hairy thing._

Harry laughed.

'Ok, ok enough. Now mine and Hermione's.' Ron said taking the box from Harry while Harry put on the watch. 'Let's leave the old people down here. Teens only.' He added before he walked to the stairs.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Emilia and George followed Ron but Ron stopped and turned back George.

'I said teens only.' Ron said.

'I am a teen.' George pouted.

'George your nearing 21. Get friends your own age.' Ron said

'Fine.' George said crossing his arms. 'Emilia stay with me, they're just going to get all lovey dovey up their.' George said holding onto Emilia's hand.

'Come on George, we'll go to my room.' Ginny said pushing past Ron and heading to her room. She stopped on the stairs.

'Do you want me to take Teddy, Harry?' She asked. Harry handed Teddy to Ginny and made his way up to Ron's room.

Hermione was scolding Ron on how he was really mean to George, after loosing Fred, Ron is the closest thing George has to his about now.

Ron dismissed her quarrels which caused Hermione to stomp out angrily. 'Here.' Ron said after awhile, looking at the closed door upset. 'Mine and Hermione's present.' He said handing a box to Harry. It contained to grandmother figurines.

'What is this?' Harry asked suppressing a laugh.

'Hermione showed me. It's a muggle toy. You press this and…' Ron pressed the red buttons at the bottom of each grandmother figurine, 'they start fighting.' He finished. Sure indeed the two grandmothers were using their canes to hit one another. 'This is totally mental.' Ron barked.

Harry and Ron were using a figurine each and had fighting competitions. Harry took this opportunity to tell Ron of the presents he got from Winky, Kreacher and Dobby.

'Wow. That's…nice…' Ron said picking around for words.

'It's the same way I felt.' Harry said quietly.

They continued playing with Harry's birthday presents in silence, behaving as boys would when their alone (A/N: I don't know how boys act when there are no girls around, so kinda bear with me.)

They were just going onto round 17, after two massive blows had knocked over Ron's grandma action figure. Harry was on a wining streak, 15 to 2 and was just about to make it 16 when Ginny entered the room.

'Ron, Hermione would like to speak to you.' She said standing at Ron's door.

Ron looked up from the fight, which caused him to loose. Cursing under his breath he climbed off the bed and pushed passed Ginny.

'He really needs some sort of anger management.' Ginny said shaking her head after Ron's retreating figure. 'What'd he do this time?' She asked Harry moving over to help Harry pack up his Fighting Grandma's.

'Hermione thinks he was mean to George.' Harry said shrugging, sitting back down on Ron's bed.

'He was.' Ginny agreed going back to stand at the door.

'Where's Teddy?' Harry asked, wiping the lense of his glasses.

'In my room, with George and Emilia.' Ginny said.

'Why are you all the way over there?' Harry asked, adjusting his glasses back on his face and turning to look at Ginny. She shrugged her shoulders and inched her way over to him, sitting beside him on the bed.

'Where's my birthday present?' Harry asked taking her hand in his.

'I never got a chance to get anything; I was busy helping Fleur clean this weekend.' Ginny said enjoying the way Harry used his thumb to trace her fingers.

'I don't remember the last time we were this close.' Harry said, monitoring the movements of his thumb. He traced it over Ginny's thumb, into the hollow, and repeated the movements for her other fingers. He stopped the movements and took laced his fingers through Ginny's, finally looking back up at her.

'Really?' Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

'Yes, really.' Harry said simply.

'Don't you remember the day you violated me?' Ginny said scornfully.

'That memory's what has been keeping me alive for this long.'

Ginny laughed. She leaned in and kissed Harry on his cheek.

'Is that all I get?' Harry asked amused.

'Well this is Ron's room; he can walk in any minute.' Ginny said standing up off the bed.

'Ok, fair enough.' Harry sighed, getting up after Ginny. 'Let's go somewhere private then.'

'Harry, this house isn't exactly private right now.' Ginny said opening Ron's door. The noise, laughter and chatter from downstairs traveled full force to their eardrums.

'Some birthday.' Harry sulked.

'Wow, you really have changed.' Ginny said shaking her head. She kissed Harry on his lips and Harry took the opportunity to hold her to him. Ginny pulled away from him as soon as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

'Some other time. I promise.' Ginny said to Harry before she walked off and left him downstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It's been two weeks since Harry's eighteenth birthday. Besides going to the Ministry inquiring about Auror training this year, Harry hadn't done much. The last visit he made to the ministry, they finally told him something of use. They hadn't sorted themselves out as yet so as far as they know, there wouldn't be any Auror training until January. Harry was disappointed, what would he do until January. The least he thought of was to help George out in the store. That's what he's been doing.

He and Emilia would have fun filled days at the store. This week George had ventured to Hogsmeade Village to check on the branch he and Fred had set up down there. Harry and Emilia were having a superb time running the store.

'Harry have you finished your studies?' Emilia asked perched on the counter top reading a letter she had received earlier.

'Not really. I didn't do my seventh year.' Harry said from where he was dusting off the shelves. The day was slow. 'Why do you ask?'

'Because I've just received my letter from my school. For my 6th year.' She said showing the letter to Harry. 'I don't want to go back.'

'Why not?' Harry asked halting his work. Was something wrong with the teenage girls now? Ginny doesn't want to go for her 7th year and now Emilia.

'It is not necessary for me. I already have what I need. I plan to join my father's company, I don't need to finish school but my mother wants me to.' Emilia said.

'Well I guess that's between you and your mother.' Harry said shrugging.

'I know why she wants me to go back.' She said quietly holding her head down. 'She knows that I like George, my school is in Ireland, perfect way to get me away from him.'

'You like George?!' Harry exclaimed totally beyond himself. Emilia looked up at him shocked.

'Why? Is something wrong?' She asked uncrossing her legs. 'He dosen't like me?! I knew it!' She exclaimed before she jumped off of the counter and ran to the back of the store.

'Emilia! No wait. You don't understand!' Harry said dropping what he was doing and running after her.

'I'm not stupid Harry!' Emilia shouted from where she was hiding. 'I know what boys mean when they say things like that. I'm not totally oblivious!'

'Emilia you have me all wrong.' Harry said stifling a laugh. Emilia, even in this state was entertaining.

'No I don't.' She said from where she was curled on the ground. Harry joined her.

'Yes you do. I was shocked. I never thought you liked him, neither did he. George is practically in love with you.' Harry said putting a hand on Emilia's shoulder.

'Really?' Emilia said looking up at him, her aqua marine eyes swimming.

'Yes really.' Harry said rubbing the top of her head.

Emilia looked up at Harry and smiled. Then out of nowhere, she leaned in and kissed him.

Harry was shocked. He never expected Emilia to kiss him. He didn't now what to do, but found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. He hadn't kissed a girl in weeks, not seeing Ginny for more than five minutes the past weeks; he welcomed Emilia's lips as he would have welcomed Ginny's.

_Ginny! _Harry thought bolting upright, startling Emilia causing her to move away from him. How could he do this to Ginny. She can't know.

As if his mind betrayed him and brought her there, he glimpsed Ginny's red hair flash from around the croner of the shelfs as she walked away from them.

A/N- I'm stuck here... didin't knwo how else to finish. I wanted to continue but i promised myself it would be up before the end of Feburary... missed by a day. oh well. I'll try and get the next on up by late April early May.

PLEASE REVIEW... even if its to terl me you hate it. Thanks in advance.


End file.
